Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by zaraqui kenpachi
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he was just an ordinary kid until he discovered that he was the son of a god, but the events leading up to that discovery changed everything, including his form.
1. Chapter 1- I turn my teacher into dust

**Author Notes**

Hello everyone and welcome to my new fic. This time it's a fic of Percy Jackson.

She will follow the story of the books, although there will be a big change in Percy, but you will have to read to understand

This fic was adopted from storyreader21, so if you want to see the original, is just search for your profile

Without further ado, let's start this fic

 **-Start-**

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson, I am a boy of twelve years, although I am not normal. My father is a god, although I do not know which and my mother is mortal, although I do not only have a mother and ... Well, I'd better start from the beginning.

Until a few months ago, I was a student at a boarding school in New York, a troubled youth school called the Yancy Academy.

Am I a troubled child ?, some would ask and my answer is no, although it seems that I attract them.

I could use several examples in my life to prove it, but things got worse last may when our sixth grade class took an excursion to the Manhattan Metropolitan Museum

Imagine twenty-six hallucinatory children and two teachers trapped inside a yellow bus going to a museum to observe Greek and Roman artifacts and you will understand why I consider this a torture, although Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading the tour , so I had hopes that this would be good.

Mr. Braunner is a middle-aged man in a motorized wheelchair. He has thinning hair, a scruffy beard, and always wore a tattered tweed coat that smelled of coffee. He always lets us play inside the classroom and tells great jokes besides owning a large collection of Greek and Roman weapons and armor. I dare say he is my favorite teacher although he is a monster.

How do I know that? Well, he smells like a monster, although I do not know which one and while we're talking about monsters, our other teacher to is also a monster, although she is not as gentle as Brunner.

I hoped nothing bad would happen on this excursion as on the other expeditions I did. In the fifth grade, we went on the Saratoga battlefield and I had a small incident with a cannon from the American Revolution and although he was not pointing to the bus, I was kicked out the same way and in the fourth grade, when we did a backstage tour of a tank of sharks, I accidentally activated a lever and our class took a shower and I was expelled again but at least the sharks laughed more than already laughed at their lives and I turned the pupular among the fish. I had hope that on this excursion walks would go wrong, but I had no idea how much I was wrong.

I was trying to be the best possible student on this tour, but Nancy Bobofit, a redhead kleptomaniac girl was hitting my best friend, Grover, with pieces of peanut butter sandwich with ketchup.

Grover was an easy target because he was skinny, emotional and crippled. He has a medical certificate that exempted him from physical education for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscle disease in his legs and seems to feel pain when he walks, but you'd think he normal because of the speed he runs in the days we have enchiladas in the canteen and beyond all this he is also a monster and although I do not know which monster he is, at least he is a good person

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing sandwich balls that stuck to his curly brown hair and she knew I could not fight back because I was being watched with risk of expulsion should anything happen on that excursion.

"I'm going to kill her". I murmured as I cast a glare at her.

"It's all right, Percy, I like peanut butter." Grover said to try to calm me, but my gut was telling me to moderate nancy's throat until she begged for mercy, so when she threw another piece at Grover, I went I get up to attack her, but Grover pulled me back to the seat.

"You're being watched and if anything happens, you'll be kicked out." He said and I closed my eyes and began to calm down.

Soon we arrived at the museum, but as soon as we got off the bus, Nancy pushed me out of the way and ran to the gift shop to try to steal something, but I decided to ignore her this time

'As soon as we get back from this tour, you're going to pay me.' I smiled as I thought of fun ways to cause pain in the stupid girl.

Soon we wandered into the museum with Mr. Brunner leading the class, leading us through the great galleries full of echoes and passing marble statues and glass boxes filled with very old black and orange ceramics.

My mind could not understand how the ceramics survived so long and kept looking at them to try to see my mother, though I did not see anything related to her.

Mr. Brunner gathered us round a four-foot-tall stone column and a large sphinx at the top, and began to explain that it was a stele,a greve marker, made for a girl about our age.

I was trying to hear what he was saying, because it was a little interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time I said shut up, Mrs. Dodds would look at me if she could turn me into stone with her look and if her identity as a monster were Medusa, then she really could and the only luck I had is that I was in public.

Her human appearance reminds a Georgia math teacher who wears a black leather jacket, despite being fifty years old. Her appearance exudes meanness and it looks like she can run over you with a Harley and then still step on her body lying on the ground to avoid stepping on a puddle of water. She had arrived in Yancy in the middle of the year after our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown

From the very first day, she adored and began to protect Nancy while she treated me as if I were a son of the devil, although being a monster, she must think so of anyone who is the son of a god.

I was listening to Mr. Brunner continue his explanation of Greek funerary art when Nancy laughed about a man naked in an art that was meant to be a solemn moment and I told her to shut up, but I spoke louder than I intended and then The whole class was laughing. I tried to pretend it was not me, but soon Mr. Brunner interrupted his class.

"Mr. Jackson, do you have any relevant comments?" He asked.

"No sir." I quickly replied with a red face of shame but Brunner would not let the subject end up like that and pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.

"So maybe you can tell us what that picture stands for."

I looked at the picture and I recognized it from the lessons with my mother

"Cronus eating his children," I said with conviction, but Mr. Brunner was not satisfied with that alone.

"Yes, but he did it because ...?"

"Well, Cronus was the titan king and for not trusting his children, he ate them but his wife, Rhea, hid his last son, Zeus, and gave a stone to Cronus to eat in his place. After Zeus grew up, he deceived his father making him vomit his sons and daughters and they defeated him along with the rest of the titans who followed him "

"Eeew!" I of the girls said behind me while Nancy whispered to a friend ...

"As if we were to use this in real life. Nowhere are they going to ask why Cronus ate his children."

"And taking advantage of your classmate's question. Why is this knowledge useful in real life? Mr. Jackson"

"Busted." Grover murmured with a happy smile on his face.

"Shut up," Nancy said, her face more flushed than Erza's hair.

I wanted to laugh at this, but I decided to answer 's question instead

"Well ... in some lines of work, this information may be important," I said, being a little vague.

nodded, though I saw his eyes that I was on the right track, but that he wanted a better explanation.

"Well, half a point, Mr. Jackson. Zeus actually gave Cronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him vomit the other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, were living and growing undigested in the titan's stomach. their father, cutting it into pieces with their own scythe and scattering the remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the with that joyful comment, it's time for . Dodds, wants to take us back out ? "Brunner asked with a slight smile.

Mrs. Dodds was walking out of the building followed by some girls holding their stomachs and some boys pushing each other like idiots. Grover started to follow them, but before I could follow him, I heard the voice of Mr. Brunner

"Mr. Jackson."

Grover stopped pacing, too, but I shook my head and waved him forward before turning to face my teacher.

"Sir?" I asked as I looked directly into his eyes that had a soft brown glow and the intensity of a warrior who lived a thousand years and has seen too many things

"You need to learn to answer my question in a more concrete way."

"About using that knowledge?" I asked and he nodded.

"Exactly, your response was not bad, but it was not what I expected. What you learn from me is of vital importance and I hope you will address it as such. From you, I will accept only the best, Percy Jackson." said before moving the wheelchair to the museum starbucks.

I wanted to be angry with him because he was pushing me too hard. It was cool on tournament days when he wore Roman armor, swinging his sword and challenging us to run to the blackboard and name every Greek or Roman person by name. lived, the name of his mothers and what gods worshiped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everyone else, even though I had dyslexia and attention deficit disorder, and I never took a note above C- in my life.

I could not memorize all those names and facts, only some that my mother taught me and the names of some interesting monsters, but I could not write them even if my life depended on it.

I decided to leave the museum quickly, but not before seeing Mr. Brunner cast a long, sad look at the stele in the starbucks row, as if he had been at that girl's funeral.

As soon as I left the museum, I saw Grover sitting near the fountain in front of the museum, eating his food while watching the cars passing on Fifth Avenue.

As I sat next to my friend, I saw the great storm forming above us whose clouds were darker than any I had seen before.

Since Christmas,the time in New York state was very strange and I would bet the gods had something to do with it, after all my mother said they always keep arguing about stupid things and if they were not immortal with almost unlimited powers , they could debut their own teen drama school program

No one seemed to notice the great storm. Some of the boys were throwing cookies at the pigeons. Nancy Bobofit tried to fumble something from a lady's purse and Mrs. Dodds pretended she could not see anything

"Detention?" Grover asked, but I shook my head.

"Brunner would never give me detention. I just wish he would give me some time sometimes. I mean, I'm not a genius as he thinks I am and my dyslexia gets in the way a lot

Grover was silent for some time and it seemed he was thinking of something. I waited for him to release some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, but as he turned to me, he asked ...

"Can I eat your apple?"

I sighed before handing the mace over to him since I was not too hungry so I decided to watch the taxis passing down Fifth Avenue and I thought of my mom's apartment in the residential area next to where we were sitting.

I had not seen my mom since Christmas and my only wish at the time was to hop in a cab and go home. My mom would hug me and be glad to see me, but she would also be disappointed and would send me back to Yancy, reminding me that I need to work harder, even though this was my sixth grade school in six years and that I would probably be kicked out for out again. I could not bear the sad look she would cast at me.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the disabled ramp eating a celery while reading a novel. He had a glass of starbucks in the drink holder and a red umbrella was tucked into the back of the chair, making it look like a walking coffee table.

I decided to eat the bread from my lunch, but before I could bite it, Nancy Bobofit appeared before me with her friends right behind her and let her half-eaten snack fall into Grover's lap as she smiled.

I tried to calm myself down, closing my eyes and controlling my fury as my mother had taught me, but when I looked at Nancy, I saw her inside the fountain screaming that I had pushed her

I was confused, but before I could complain, Mrs. Dodds materialized beside us while some colleagues were whispering about the water attacking Nancy, which made me even more confused than before.

As soon as she made sure Nancy was fine, promising to give her a new sweater from the museum gift shop, Mrs. Dodds turned to me with a triumphant gleam in her eyes, as if I had done something for her to wait for him whole semester.

"Now honey, come with me." Mrs. Dodds said as I pointed to the museum, but before I could move in the right direction ...

"Wait! It was I who pushed Nancy to the fountain." Grover screeched, despite being afraid of Mrs. Dodds, making me very surprised and causing Mrs. Dodds to glare at him.

"I know it was not you, Mr. Underwood." She said making my friend shrink.

"But ..." He tried to say, but she shook her head.

"Will you stay here". She said before Grover looked at me desperately, but I simply smiled slightly at him.

"Relax, man, I did not do anything and as soon as I explain, I'll be back, but thank you for trying." I said as I cast a glare at Nancy, who was smiling, and turned to the museum, seeing Mrs. Dodds in front the entrance of the museum, waving impatiently at me

'She must have done some kind of teleportation, so she must not be an ordinary monster, I better be careful.' I thought as I approached her, but in the middle of the stairs, I looked at Grover who looked pale, moving his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, as if I wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was happening, but the professor was engrossed in his novel.

When I turned back to Mrs. Dodds, she was already inside the museum at the end of the entrance hall, but when I finally got close to her, we returned to the Greco-Roman section where we were earlier, even though she was empty at the moment

Mrs. Dodds stood folded in front of a large marble frieze with the Greek gods emitting a brief growl in the throat

Even without the noise, I would have been nervous. Mrs. Dodds was staring at the frieze as if she wanted to pulverize him making my instinct raise a red flag and while she was distracted, I silently prepared myself for a fight.

"You're causing us problems, honey." She said in a voice that emanated malevolence, but I was quiet at the moment to hear more.

"Did you really think you'd get out of this?" She asked as she adjusted the sleeves of her leather jacket

"I'll try harder, ma'am," I said as I slowly curled my body closer to the floor, but then a thunder shook the building.

"We're not fools, Percy Jackson. It would only be a matter of time before we found out. Confess, and you'll feel less pain.

She was after something and she thought I had whatever she was behind

"Ma'am, I do not ..."

"Your time is up," she hissed before beginning to take her true form.

His eyes began to glow like barbecue charcoal, his fingers stretched into claws, his coat merged into large leather wings and his mouth was filled with yellowish fangs

I soon recognized her as a Fury and as I did not want to be cut into several pieces, I also decided to reveal my other form.

I put my hands on the ground as silvery fur grew all over my body, my hands and feet turned paws while my body took the form of a large fox, but where the tail was, there was only smoke forming a form that looked like a tail and finally my transformation ended when several red lines appeared through my body and I opened my eyes revealing that one of them was still sea green while the other was silver

"What, in the name of Hades, is you Percy Jackson." She asked as her jaw was wide open in surprise.

I held on to my laughter, just for being in a tense and growled situation just before responding

"I'm a Kitsune, but you're wrong in one thing, Fury"

"What?" She asked as she looked at me.

"In that form, my name is not Percy anymore. My name is Percephone, after all I'm a female." I said as I remembered the day I got that way.

 **-Flashback-**

On a beautiful night, during one of the traveling with my mom on the beach of Mounteauk, I was walking the night in a small grove because I could not sleep when suddenly I heard the moan of an animal in pain but when I arrived on the spot , I just could not believe what I saw in front of me.

I saw a large fox the size of a car with golden fur, silvery lines across the body, and four large tails lying with great injury running all over the side of his body, in addition to other minor injuries

I ran quickly to his side and went to rip the sleeves of my coat to cover the wounds, but the fox laughed with a clearly feminine voice

"It's impossible, you do not even have to try kid." She said in a strong but tired tone of voice because of the injuries

"But if I cover the wounds, they can close." I said desperately ignoring the fact that the fox had spoken to me, at least at that moment

"I'm dying and nothing you can do can save me. All living things die one day, but I did not want to leave without resolving my last regret." She said with a tired gleam in her eyes.

"What regret?" I asked.

"There is a girl that I always visited. She is extremely shy to approach any human, except her parents, for being mute.

In addition to her parents, she is only happy about animals. We became friends and I would give her this necklace for her but unfortunately, because of my current situation, I will not be able to. "She said as she lifted one of the tails and showed me a beautiful silver necklace with a gold fox tied in the tail of it.

"This is a protective necklace that symbolizes our friendship, but I will not be able to deliver it to her." The beautiful kitsune said as she shed a tear, causing Percy to shed a tear unconsciously

"I'm going to hand this necklace over to her," Percy said, gathering all her courage, but kitsune laughed.

"No one, besides me and her, we can touch this anyone else touches it, they will feel various collateral effects, the last one being death. The only way you can hand the necklace is if you absorb my power after that I die, but this will turn your body into a kitsune body, but since I am a female then you would also turn into a female in the form of kitsune and I'm sure no male would do it of their own free will. " She said with an ironic smile, but her smile was erased when Percy shook his head.

"I do this, even if I had to abandon my male form." I said with a conviction of iron

"Okay, if you're really going to do that, then by emony let me explain what you can do with the body of a kitsune." She said and I soon sat next to her to hear the explanation

"Your five senses will be sharper than before, plus you have greater stamina, endurance, endurance, speed and healing, as well as having a strong bite and night vision. You will have a predatory instinct that will turn you into a master of hunting, as well as being able to regulate the temperature of her own body. "She said, but before she could continue I raised my hand

"I'll have it all in my kitsune form alone?"

"No, in your human form, you will still have some of those things, but they will be much weaker than kitsune. But back to the topic, you can also freely change its size from 1 centimeter to the size of a mountain. your tails will be pre-sessile, so you can use them as arms or as weapons. "

"Your special abilities will depend solely on the domains you will acquire when tails are coming up, although you can handle fox fire."

"What are domains and what is fox fire?" I asked confused.

"Domain are the spheres of influence of the gods. Each time you acquire a tail, you will have access to a domain, it will be weak at first, but as other tails are arising, your powers will increase. An example would be your first tail, so let's assume you get the domain of water, then you will be able to manipulate the water, but it will be little at first. As soon as the second tail comes up, you will have access to a new domain and the previous domain will be fortified. This will happen every time that you get a tail, up to the maximum of nine "

"Responding to your other question, fox fire is a black fire that consumes everything it touches, according to the will of the kitsune that launched it, in addition to being practically inextinguishable except for the will of kitsune or some other more difficult methods. even souls if they are exposed to it for a long time, so be careful when using it. "She said looking at me intensely until I nodded.

At last your claws and teeth will be made of a metallic alloy that combines celestial bronze, imperial gold, stygean iron and lunar silver, I gave it a name, but you can give your own name since you will be the only one possessing it of that alloy. She was created by my friend Hestia, goddess of the hearth as a gift and now I'm passing on to you. "

"But my body does not only come with positive points, so now let's talk about the negatives. If you die of old age or in your kitsune form, you will reform into a kitsune permanently and can no longer return to human you reach the age of thirteen, you will be stuck in the form of kitsune until the period ends, but if you get pregnant while in the form of kitsune, you he will be trapped in this form until he gives birth to his offspring. In addition,your offspring may only be female.

"Other than that, the other downside is that demigods, hunters and monsters will try to kill you. The hunters as a prize for hunting, because any creatures of another mythology that they put in their sights become an incredible trophy. The demigods simply because they consider kitsunes like monsters and monsters because we have souls like humans, so watch out for all of them. " She said smiling before coughing blood.

"It seems like my time is up. I'd like to stay with you and answer your many questions, but I'm sure someone will explain them one day. Now accept my farewell gift." She said touching the tip of her nose on my she begins to fade into light.

As soon as it disappeared completely, the points of light enveloped me and began to enter my body and soon I had assumed the form of a kitsune, but I had no tail. As soon as I became completely complete I heard the voice of the kitsune saying thank you before the spots of light disappear into the sky.

I picked up the necklace to deliver it to the girl but I did not know where to go until I looked at the back of the necklace and see instructions on how to get to where the girl was, so I quickly went to the indicated location although I had to use the first five minutes to learn how to walk.

I soon arrived in a clearing where a little girl at the age of six was looking around, but as soon as she saw me, she smiled and I could see a gleam of relief in her brown eyes. Her hair was blonde and she was wearing a yellow dress, white socks and pink shoes in a look that made her look like a little princess

She came up to me quickly and gave me a hug before clawing after my ears making me roll on the floor of happiness and soon she was stroking my belly with her small hands, making me tremble with the good feeling.

As soon as I got up again, I took the necklace from my neck and put it in her hands and a feeling of happiness filled me when I saw her smile when putting on the necklace, but since I could not take too long, I quickly returned to the forest, although I have declined in size to that of a rabbit and watched her play for some time before returning to normal size, but as soon as I stepped away from the house I heard a voice behind me.

"It was a good thing you did for this girl, Percy Jackson." That voice said, and I soon turned my head to see a girl with brown hair appearing under a brown scarf wrapped around her head and with a simple brown cloak covering all her body like a long dress, but what most attracted attention were his eyes made of pure fire.

"Who are you?" I asked as I felt the mere presence of her calm me down.

"My name is Hestia, goddess of hearth and home".

"Are you the Greek goddess Hestia?" I asked in surprise as I bowed my head

"Yes, I am, but you do not have to bow down to me. Your body belonged to my only friend from another mythology and as soon as I felt what happened, thanks to my connection with her, I saw what you did and thank you for you make your last request "

"No problem, lady Hestia." I said as I gave a small smile.

"I know the difficulties that kitsunes go through and since you've helped my friend, I'm going to help you too. As you are now demigods, hunters and monsters will attack you, but if I adopted you then they, except the monsters, could not attack you, unless they wanted me as an enemy. "She said smiling as she saw my surprise face

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have to warn that adoption will only provide powers for its kitsune form, although I also see its human side as my son"

"What powers will I gain from your adoption, Hestia?"

"Your fox fire will become more powerful, besides you being able to summon food and it will also create a mark on your skin that will indicate to the demigods and hunters that you are my daughter and are under my protection"

As soon as she finished saying that, I quickly bowed my head at her. "I'll humbly accept your offer," I said, making her smile before she beckoned me to approach her.

As soon as I got close, she placed her hand on my forehead.

Before I adopt you, I need you to decide on a name for your kitsune form." She said and I nodded before trying on several female names, but none of them fit, but then I remembered that my hand put my human name inspired on a Greek home, so I would also use the same inspiration and as soon as I had this idea, I thought of the first Greek goddess whose name matched my

"Percephone, my name will be Percephone Jackson." I said liking how it sounded

"It's a beautiful name, my daughter, now we can begin." She said and closed her eyes before whispering words of power.

" **Έχω Εστία, ελληνική θεά της εστίας, το σπίτι, το δικαίωμα παραγγελίας της οικιακής ζωής και της οικογένειας, αποφασίζει να εγκρίνει την Περσεφόνη Τζάκσον ως πρωτότοκη κόρη ημίθεος μου** ". She said though I understood it as: I Hestia, Greek goddess of the Hearth, Home, the right ordering of domesticity and family, adopt Percephone Jackson as my firstborn demigod daughter.

As she finished speaking, I felt a powerful surge of energy flow through my body as my fox fire, which I felt instinctively, became more powerful along with the other power that came along with adoption

Hestia took a mirror from her cloak and reflected my head showing that in the center of my forehead, the red lines that ran through my body formed a heart enveloped in flames.

"Thank you ... Mitera." I said a little confused by calling someone else, except Sally Jackson,from mom.

"Your welcome, my daughter, but now that you are my daughter, I must teach you a few things about your immortal family." She said smiling before sitting on a nearby rock and motioning for me to approach

 **-Flashback End-**

I decided to take advantage of the shock of the Fury and jumped, striking the side of her hip with my claws making her scream in pain as much blood fell to the ground

"You're going to pay for that girl." She said angrily as she tried to cut me off with her claws, but I jumped on top of the stele and swung my tail against Mrs. Dodds's face, but as my tail was made of silver smoke, it dispersed as soon as it hit her face, although it made her distract herself and I took this chance and conduced a ball of fox fire in my mouth before casting on Mrs. Dodds

As soon as the ball hit the target, it was shrouded by black fire and screamed in sheer agony as I could see the membrane of its wings turning to ashes, but I decided to interrogate it and extinguished the fire.

Mrs. Dodds was terribly burned and by the state of her body, she could not walk, fly or eat solid food for a while, but I approached her and put a paw on her neck.

"What do you want from me?".

"The helmet you stole ..." She said before closing her mouth and looking into my eyes with pure hate emanating from her gaze so I decided to put her out of her misery and bite her throat, making her turn to dust, but unfortunately my mouth was also filled with dust

'My bite can be powerful, but I hate the dust that stays after I kill a monster'. I thought while summoning some mango juice to wash my mouth

As soon as I finished washing my mouth, a necklace appeared on my neck and emitted a light pink glow before disappearing again

'Mitera's gift seems to have worked again, that was a great gift, thank you.' I thought, and soon a small symbol in a vase, which I recognized as my mitera's symbol, glowed indicating that she heard and I smiled before back to my human form and left the room to avoid being blamed for the burning of fox fire on the floor

I received 3 gifts from my mitera for each birthday. The first was the necklace that erases the memory of a monster I kill to prevent it revealing my secret to other monsters, the second is a magic bag that disappears when I enter in my kitsune form, but it reappears in my human form and the third was a red bow that allows me to shoot fox fire arrows in human form.

As I was going to the exit,I passed Mr. Brunner in the hallway who looked at me as if he had seen a ghost, but I ignored him as I thought of what the Fury said.

'She said that I stole a helmet, but I've never stolen anything in my life, so she must have mistaken me for someone else or someone is passing me by. If it's the first case, then a simple explanation can solve the problem, but if it's the second then someone's going to get bitten when it's all settled '.I thought as I left the museum, but before I could go to Grover, who was using a map of the museum as having to protect himself from the rain that began to fall Nancy saw me and smiled.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr has whipped her ass." She said, making me confused, but soon I remembered that Hestia had explained to me about the mist and decided to ignore her and go to Grover

As soon as I got close, I decided to tease him a bit and asked about Mrs. Dodds and got the answer that I expected

"Who?" He asked, pretending not to remember her, but he did not look at me as he spoke.

'Grover is a really a very bad liar, so I'll keep an eye on him. I hope I do not have to fight my friend, but maybe that's necessary.' I thought as got our class together and we went on the bus to go back to school together with a woman I'd never seen before, so she should be Mrs. Kerr.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This is the first chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief

I would like to explain that when Percy / Percephone talks about Sally, he will use mom, but when talking about Hestia, he will use mother

Also, any other question, just send me the Reviews or send me a PM for me that it will be answered quickly

 **See you and have a good day(or night).**


	2. Chapter 2-The Fates cut the line of life

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my second chapter of **Persephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief**

First I'd like to thank the thirty followers and the twenty-three favorites, plus comments of **Solartiger, marcoglas92, PJandLGequalsLove** and the suggestions made by **Korin Dragoon**

I am happy to have adopted this fic and I hope you continue to follow this fic and the others I write, if you like them

 **This fic was adopted from storyreader21, so if you want to see the original, is just search for his profile**

No more delay, we go to the fic

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

As soon as I got close, I decided to tease him a bit and asked about Mrs. Dodds and got the answer that I expected

"Who?" He asked, pretending not to remember her, but he did not look at me as he spoke.

'Grover is a really a very bad liar, so I'll keep an eye on him. I hope I do not have to fight my friend, but maybe that's necessary.' I thought as got our class together and we went on the bus to go back to school together with a woman I'd never seen before, so she should be Mrs. Kerr.

After I had become a female kitsune and a daughter of Hestia, I thought I would be accustomed to strange experiences, but everything was getting weirder

For the rest of the school year, Grover and Mr. Brunner were trying to figure out how I defeated the Fury, but after a while, they gave up.

The weather had finally freaked out, a storm had destroyed all the windows of the male dormitory, the largest tornado in history caused destruction within fifty miles of the Yancy Academy, lightning set a fire in a forest that I frequented in my Kitsune form, many planes have fallen in the Atlantic Ocean among other climatic anomalies.

My mood began to get worse over time, but Iris taught me a little meditation to calm my volatile feelings and thanks to her, I was doing better in school, although I still got into several fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends and was placed out of almost all classes

The situation in which I met Iris was cool ... and funny

 **-Flashback-**

A few months after turning me into a female Kitsune, Hestia made regular visits to see how I was and how her daughter / son was adjusting to her new form.

But on a beautiful Friday night, Hestia appeared in my room after I had lain in bed, giving me a fright, but I held myself so as not to scream

"Mitera, do not scare me like that." I said as I sat down and put the book I was trying to read over the dresser before looking at my second mother

"I see you decided to use the Greek way of referring to a mother, very good son." She said as she smiled

I blushed a little at the compliment before asking, "What are you doing here Mitera?"

"I came to see my daughter and introduce her to a friend." She said before I became my Kitsune form and Hestia teleported us using a column of white fire to a large lake surrounded by flower fields where a beautiful black-skinned woman , brown eyes and green hair was sitting on a bamboo mat

As soon as we got out of the fire that my mitera had used to teleport us here, she got up before hugging Hestia and looking at me

"So that's the special thing?" She asked, receiving a nod from Hestia and then she sat on the floor in front of me

"Nice to meet you, Percephone, I am Iris, goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the gods." She introduced herself and I bowed slightly before lifting my head

"Pleased to meet you goddess Iris, how are you?" I asked courteously and she smiled

"Tired, but happy, but what about you little one?" Iris asked with a soft, gentle smile.

"I'm fine goddess Iris," I said, trying to make my fox fox shape smile softly, but in my Kitsune form, I could only make my smiles look cheeky

"You can just call me Iris," she said before getting up and stroking behind my ears, making me feel euphoric.

'Now I know how the dogs feel.' I thought as I felt a ghostly feeling of tails swaying

"Your daughter is very beautiful Hestia, I wish all the demigods were like her." I sighed before smiling.

I could see the slightly curved shoulders that indicate fatigue and decided to ask

"You look a little tired Iris lady, is there anything worrying you?" I asked as Iris looked at me before looking at the lake

"A lot of work and little rest. I did not take a break from more than a few minutes to at least a century and I do not see when I'm going to be able to take one." She said as we walked towards the lake and sat on a small pier with a small gold boat on it

"Why do not you take a vacation now?" I perfused confusedly as I licked my front paws

"It is not so simple, Iris is the messenger of the gods." Hestia said with a small look of sadness on her face

"My mother always said that everything is simple, the people that make everything complicated," I said with a cheeky smile on my face.

Iris looked thoughtful as Hestia gave a little nod.

"Your human mother is wise, perhaps even more than some gods I know ... Ares," Hestia said, although she pretended to cough when she said the name of the god of war, making Iris and I laugh

"Well ... I need a break and ... okay, I'm going to take a vacation, can you two help me write a good warning message?" She asked me to smile and Hestia give a little happy giggle

 **-On Olympus-**

In the golden halls of Mount Olympus, shortly after the events on the lake, our insane and hated god of war was walking down the aisles to the fountain where the gods sent messages through Iris

As soon as he arrived at the fountain, he took a gold drachma and shot the eternal rainbow before looking into the mist and seeing the drachma falling into the water, instead of being absorbed, but he shrugged before smiling

"Iris, connect me to Aphrodite." He said, but instead of the beautiful face of Aphrodite appear in the mist, he saw a red square with a phrase written in green.

 **{Iris messages are unavailable at the moment, I went on vacation, wait until next month}**

As soon as he finished reading the message, Ares's mouth dropped to the ground in astonishment before his anger increased. He pulled out a Celtic sword and cut the fountain in two, but the water began to leak on the ground and the front of his pants, making it look like he peed in his pants

Shortly after he realized what had happened, the fountain settled on its own and all the water on the floor returned to the fountain, except the one that was in the pants of the god of war

 **-On the lake-**

Returned to the lake, two goddesses and a Kitsune were rolling on the floor laughing so hard to see Ares in his wet pants, but as soon as they stopped laughing, they started again when Athena and Artemis entered the place and saw the wet pants of Ares and also began to laugh

After a few minutes of laughter, we calmed down, though I still had something in mind

"Now complete the call." I said making Iris smile, before the image disappears as the call was completed, but we could still hear the audio of the room and we heard Aphrodite's sigh of surprise before she started laughing too

"Do not you think you exaggerated a bit, my daughter?" Hestia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe a bit, although he is guilty of many of the wars of humanity, so I think he was deserved. Besides that, he can not bind us to this little joke and you can not deny that was fun,Mitera." I said with a very cheeky grin on my face, making Hestia give a slight laugh and nod

Soon after, Iris turned off our vision of the message as she rose from the ground

"That was really fun, Percephone, it was really nice to meet you and it was really great to see you again, Hestia, but now I have to choose a whither of my vacation

"Hawaii would be a great idea." I said while Hestia nodded for my vacation, any good suggestions?" She asked as an suitcase appeared near of her feet.

"I'd like to go there with you someday, my daughter". Hestia said as I stroked my head.

"Hawaii then." Iris said making a surfboard appear near the suitcase while her clothes changed to a beautiful green bikini

"You look great, my friend, now go get some rest, you deserve it," Hestia said as she and I were wrapped in a pillar of fire as Iris disappeared into a multicolored glow

After a week of that fun meeting, I was resting in my room when a small portable fountain given to me by Iris that I had in my room pulls out emergency Iris messages if activated and I saw the iris rosette in the mist, although her smile was softer and his eyes expressed no more fatigue

"How are your holidays going, Iris?" I asked as I sat on my bed and placed the fountain on the small reading table

"Percy is doing very well, I finally met Hawaii and I got plenty of rest, although I intend to enjoy the rest of my three weeks, I contacted you to give you a gift for help," she said as she adjusted the simple white swimsuit that she was wearing

"What's the gift?" I asked curiously.

"I will allow you to do Iris messages without paying drachmas, but these free calls can only be made to Hestia, your mortal mother and to a third person of her choice. The calls to Hestia and your mother can be made whenever you want, but the free call for the third person can only be made once a month. "

"So I'll be able to call a free person to my choice for free, will the rest of the calls still be paid?" I asked, although I already knew the answer

"Yes. All you have to do is speak The Third before reciting the request." She said smiling.

"I thank you for your generous gift Iris, but I have a question, do I have to pay to call you?" I asked and I soon saw that Iris's face was surprised before she smiled

"No one has to pay to call me, but the only ones who call me are my kids, why would you want to call me?" She asked confused.

"I liked you and I believe we can be great friends, both in Kitsune form and in human form". I said making her look at me for a minute before smiling and shedding a small tear.

"Thanks Percy Jackson, I would be happy to be your friend and hope we can talk again, I also liked you." She said before hanging up the message.

 **-Flashback End-**

I smiled a little as I remembered the first time I met one of my best friends, but even with the help of meditation, my temper exploded with my English teacher, calling him an old dipsomaniac, and the following week the principal sent a letter for my mother saying that I could not go back to the Academy next year

When I heard about this news, I simply shrugged. I miss my house. I wanted to stay with my mother in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to attend a public school and live with my hateful stepfather and his stupid poker games.

However, I would miss some things at Yancy. The view from my window into the woods, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of the pines, my only friend in that place, though I found out he was a satyr or something like that, for I smelled goat after I came back from a night race on my Kitsune form.

I've been using my Kitsune form only to kill some monsters that could put a demigod's life in danger or to wander the nearby woods, though I've only killed one harpy with kitsune fire to avoid causing fires in my favorite forest.

As the final exam week approached, Latin was the only exam I was going to study for. I would also miss Mr. Brunner and his fun and crazy Latin class

The night before my final exam, I was so frustrated that I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek mythology across the room. The words had begun to float off the page, spinning around in my head, while others were eating themselves before they used themselves as projectiles and reenacting the Trojan war

There was no way I could remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polidectes and Polideuces while I felt as if ants were walking through my clothes

I only asked teachers for help a few times, before understanding that ,, due to my dyslexia, the teachers give up and say it's not worth their time, but I had hoped that Mr. Brunner would be different from the rest of them. wanted to leave Yancy Academy letting him think that I had not tried because he was my favorite teacher.

I went to my book, picked it up from the floor, and went to the door, but hesitated before I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression from his thousand-year-old eyes.

From you, I'll only accept the best, Percy Jackson.

After I remembered those strong words, I opened the door and went to his office, but when I got close I saw that the lights were on and I heard a voice that seemed to sound like Grover

"... worried about Percy, sir."

I freeze in front of the door at that moment and decide to stop to listen a little. I do not do much espionage in my human form, but if they talk about me, then I stop to listen

I approached the door slightly and heard the same voice as before, which I could identify as actually being Grover's

"... alone this summer," Grover said in a worried voice.

"Besides, we had a Kindly at school and we still have not figured out what happened to her and why she left Percy alive."

'She left me alive? She was screaming in pain at the end, the only bad thing I got out of that fight was a taste of dust in my mouth'.I thought as I moved my tongue inside my mouth, as if I could still feel the taste of dust.

We're only going to make things worse if we rush him, the fog is still affecting him, so we'll have to wait." Mr Brunner said in a calm voice

"But he may not have time. The deadline for the summer solstice ..."

"It will have to be settled without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can. We'll have to keep him alive until the autumn."

"But he saw her and she left him alive ..." Grover said the last part sounding very confused

"I also do not understand why she left Percy alive, but the mist is covering up the facts, so he'll think it was all his imagination."

"Sir, I ... I can not fail my tasks again, you know what that would mean." Grover said in a voice full of emotion.

"You have not failed, Grover. Sometimes we can not save everyone, but we try our best to save her and we'll save Percy from death." Mr. Brunner said, but he was silent when I dropped my book on the floor

I quickly picked up the book and went back down the hallway as I had come as quickly and quietly as possible. As soon as I hid myself inside a small room, I saw a silhouette of a centaur with a small crossbow in his hand.

'So Mr. Brunner is a centaur, at least they are not aggressive and usually, do not want to kill demigods, but I'll be careful, after all he has a crossbow'.I thought as I watched the silhuetta move away and put my ear to door

"It was nothing. My nerves have not been so good since the winter solstice." sighed

"Not mine either, but I could swear by the river Styx ..."

"Go back to the dorm, tomorrow will be a long day of testing," Mr. Brunner said as he walked down the hallway

"Do not even remember me." Grover said in a tired voice, before I could hear goos walking down the hallway

I waited a few minutes to make sure there was no one in the hallway and returned to the room, where I found Grover lying down, studying the notes for the Latin test as if he had been there all night.

"Hey! Are you going to be prepared for the test?" Grover asked with a sleepy face.

I was lost in thought at the time, but I went back to paying attention to Grover when he threw a small paper ball at my forehead

"Earth calling Percy, you're distracted."

"I'm just tired." I said I went to bed to sleep, but spent the rest of the night trying to understand what Grover and Brunner had said

The next day, I left the classroom after taking a near-perfect test thanks to Hestia's help.

'Thankfully Mitera helped me decorate all the Greek and Roman names, otherwise I would not be able to do this test.' I sighed and was going to my room to pick up my suitcase when Mr Brunner called me back to class

"Do not be upset about leaving Yancy, Percy. It's ... it's for your own good".

His tone was gentle, yet the words made me uncomfortable. Although he was speaking low, those who finished the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit flashed me a fake smile and made small kissing movements with her lips.

At that moment, I just wanted to transform myself into my Kitsune form and set fire to Nancy with my fox fire, but I controlled myself and looked at Brunner

"All right, Mr." I mumbled.

"I mean ... This is not the right place for you. It was just a matter of time". Brunner said, though he walked with the wheelchair back and forth as if he was not sure how to speak.

He could be a centaur, but I still liked him as a teacher and I was annoyed when he said, in front of the class, that I was not capable. After talking the whole year he believed in me, now he told me that I was destined to be expelled.

I was very upset and started to tremble slightly unconsciously.

"No,no,no. Oh, shit. What I was trying to say ... is that you're not normal, Percy. Is nothing...".

He said as he rolled up the words, but I raised my hand lightly to him

"Thank you. Thank you so much, sir, for reminding me." I said as I walked back to my room and sat on the bed to meditate a little

After a few minutes of meditation, I managed to calm my feelings and began to put my clothes in the suitcase

'I understand what he was meant to say, but ... it was not the right place or the right way to do it, he just embarrassed me.' I thought before starting to head towards the exit

The other boys were making jokes, talking about vacation plans. One of them was going to do a trail in Switzerland. Another would do a month-long Caribbean cruise. They were juvenile delinquents like me, but rich juvenile delinquents. The dads were executives, ambassadors or celebrities. I was a nobody

They asked me what I was going to do in the summer and I said I would do camping in the mountains, which was not a lie, because I liked to go out in my Kitsune way, mainly to the mountains, although I had to go home not to let my mother know

The only person I was afraid to say goodbye to was Grover, but the way things turned out, I did not even need it. He had bought a ticket to Manhattan on the same bus as me, so we were going together to the city.

Throughout the bus ride Grover glanced nervously down the hall, watching the other passengers, looking for some monster. He always acted nervously and restlessly as we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. I thought he was afraid of boys teasing him, but after I found out he was a satyr, I understood he was looking for possible enemies in disguise

'The wolf in sheepskin would be a good expression for the monsters'.I thought with a faint smile on my face that grew into a malicious grin when I decided to tease him a little

"Are you looking for Furies?"

"W ... What?" Grover asked after almost jumping out of his chair.

"Furies, the ugly cousins of the Harpies." I said

"Why would I be looking for Kindly?" He asked, pretending to be confused.

"Because our algebra teacher became one of them. Besides that, I overheard your conversation with Brunner yesterday." I said making him white

"How much did you hear?"

"Very little, but now I have a question. What is the deadline for the summer solstice?" I asked as I looked him in the eye.

Grover tried to lie and divert the conversation from my question, but he is a really bad liar.

Grover, you can not lie, even if your life depended on it." I said Grover turning red, but he soon calmed down a little when he took a dirty business card out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Take this, right? In case you need me this summer," Grover said a little worried.

The card had a flowery writing, which was a terror to my dyslexic eyes, but at last I could identify something like:

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Guardian**

 **Half-Blood Hill**

 **Long Island, New York**

 **(800) 009 -0009**

'When I think of the word Half-Blood, I can only think of demigods, but what would be a guardian, well ... I guess I'll have to ask.' I thought as I looked at the card for a minute before sighing

"I did not know you could play football." I said with a slight provocative smile

Grover looked at me with his I had two heads.

"What do you mean, football?"

"The half-blooded hill ..." I said but Grover put a finger in front of his mouth.

"Speak lower, please, it's mine, ah ... summer camp."

"Okay, so this place brings together football players and you're the goalkeeper," I whispered, but he shook his head quickly.

"Why would I ruin a perfect grass field running over him? I'm a guardian." He said with a little pride in his voice.

"So you're a bodyguard?"

"I think ... what I do can be described as a bodyguard." He said with the nervousness in his face disappearing slowly

"So you want me to visit your summer mansion?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" I asked, but then I realized I was a little rude to my words and sighed, but before I could apologize, Grover continued his speech

"Look, Percy, the truth is I ... I have, in a way, to protect you," he told me with a little red in his ears.

I rolled my eyes and then stared at him. For the entire year I got into fights to keep the bullies away from him. I lost my sleep fearing that, without me, he would catch up next year. And here was Grover acting as if he were defending me.

'Thanks to my fire fox, I can destroy anyone who tries to kill can be a satyr, but in a fight, he can not do much, so how would he protect me.' I thought, but I decided to ask some questions.

"How can you protect me?" I asked, but before he could respond, there was a tremendous noise of something being crushed beneath our feet. A black smoke escaped the panel and the whole bus was filled with a smell of rotten egg. The driver cursed and took the bus with difficulty to the side of the road.

After a few minutes of making some metallic sounds in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we would have to get off, and soon Grover and I were lining up along with the rest of the passengers.

'How wonderful, I was about to discover some interesting information, but the bus had to break'. I sighed as soon as we got off the bus to a stretch of country road that we would not notice if it had not stopped there. On our side of the road there was nothing but maple trees and garbage thrown by passing cars.

I used to love a forest to run in my Kitsune form, but I felt sadness over the garbage accumulated on the road

'I hate people who throw garbage on the roads, animals can die from it, but nobody cares about it. If I could show the whole world that gods and demigods exist, I would argue that nobody else would throw garbage anywhere or Artemis would show up in the guy's backyard and he'd be in a lot of trouble, but ... 'I had just started on possible punishments for the idiots when I felt a presence on the other side of the road and looking in that direction, I saw an old sale of fruits

The products in it looked really good: boxes overflowing with cherries and red apples like blood, nuts and apricots, jars of cider in a tub with feet in the shape of feet, filled with ice. There were no customers, only three old ladies sitting on rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the largest pair of socks I had ever seen.

I felt the power the three old women possessed, and then I recognized them as the Fates. The ones at the ends were knitting a sock each and the middle one was holding a huge basket of bright blue wool.

The Fates looked directly at me and I understood that they wanted me to see something. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Grover, but he was whiter than a ghost and his nose was shaking like crazy

"Grover, you're ..." Before I could finish my speech, he opened his mouth.

"Tell them they are not looking at you, they are, are not they?" He asked.

"Yes, they are. Do you think those socks would suit you?" I asked to ease the tension a little or he could have a heart attack, but he was still terrified

"It's not funny, Percy. It's not funny." He said it, but then he fell silent as the old woman in the middle took some immense gold and silver scissors with long blades like a clipper.

"Are they going to cut my life line?" I wondered, but I turned my attention away from her when I heard Grover take a breath at my side.

"Come on, let's get on the bus." Grover said walking to the doors of the bus

"It's hotter inside than an oven, I'd rather stay in places that do not cook me to the point or well past." I said making another small joke, but Grover ignored me, opened the door of the coach by force and entered

'It's no use running away from Fates. If they want someone to see something, they'll see it and if they do not want to, then they will not see it. No one can escape fate, but we can create our own destiny. Even if it is my lifeline, I will face my fate with a head high. That was Mitera's favorite phrase. I thought as I looked at Fate in the middle cut the woolen yarn

I heard the cut of the thread cross the four lanes of the road and then they disappeared into the air. The driver then ripped a large piece of smoking metal from the engine compartment causing the bus to shudder and the engine to come to life, snoring.

"Everything in order, everyone can go back inside." The driver shouted at making all the passengers celebrate, but I walked in before the driveway became a mess

As soon as the bus returned to its standard route, I plunged into thoughts.

'When Mitera told me about Fates, she said that if they cut someone's line of life, the person will feel empty for half a second, but I did not feel it so it was not my life line that was cut, but if it was not mine, it was someone close to me and the only people I can think of who are not immortal are my mother and looked good, so when I get home, I'm going to check out my mother and ... ' .

Suddenly, I saw a hand swaying in front of my face, I looked to the side and saw Grover waving his hand

"What is it, Grover?" I asked a little annoyed that my line was thought to have been interrupted.

"I asked you what you saw in the sale of fruit." He replied

"Three old knitting wool socks". I answered

"What else?" Grover asked insistently.

"You're very curious Grover, I saw the old woman in the middle pick up a pair of scissors and cut the thread," I replied, sighing in the end.

Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers like the sign of the cross, but I recognized him as a symbol of protection that Mitera taught me

"Did you really see her cutting off the thread?" Grover asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm blind?" I asked, concealing my concern for my mother with a light playfulness.

"This is not happening. I do not want it to be like the last time." Grover muttered as he bit his thumb.

"Last time?" I asked, really curious about what would have happened last time, although I suspected it was the death of one or more demigods and Grover was related to it.

"Always in sixth grade. They never get past sixth grade." Grover murmured sadly before looking at me.

"Let me go with you from the bus station to your house," he said.

"Grover, I'm fine". I said raising my hands up.

"Please". He begged and I sighed.

"Fine." I said, but he was still looking me in the eye.

"Promise." He asked, almost like an order, which made me a little annoyed, but I made a small pledge

After that, we headed toward my house in silence, but I noticed that Grover was looking at me sadly, as if he were already choosing the kind of flowers I would like to have in my coffin.

I looked out the window of the bus, with concern for my mother returning to my heart

'I'm going home mom.'

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** And that was chapter two of my fic of **Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief**

I decided to call Hestia from Mitera from now on to make it easier to split

About Pairings / Mates, I got some good ideas, but you'll have to wait and see

I need your opinion for a little question:

You want me to add **The Kane Chronicles** and **Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard** together in that fic. **The Kane Chronicles would appear after The Titan's Curse** even though **Gods of Asgard would only appear after The Last Olympian and before The Lost Hero**

I would find it interesting to see what the Norse and Egyptian gods would add to the series, not to mention that I could add a bit of Japanese mythology too

Wait for the next chapter, because we will have some fun moments, some serious moments and the emergence of the first Percephone domain

 **See you and have a good day(or night).**


	3. Chapter 3-I got my first tail

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my third chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

I thank again the comments of Solartiger, Korin Dragoon,merendinoemiliano and shugokage.

SPeCTeR-ll7: Thanks for the corrections, I always try to take away all the mistakes I see, but sometimes, some escapes and I thank you for seeing my creative side, I loved the original but I had to give my own touch

ThatOneAthenian: I appreciate that you liked the fic, the idea is not bad, but I have other plans for Kitsunes, but I will not rule out the idea, maybe some modifications, so wait and see and I will surprise.

deathcornfive: I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far and thank you for the suggestions

 **This fic was adopted from storyreader21** , so if you want to see the original, is just search for his profile

No more delay, we go to the fic

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

After that, we headed toward my house in silence, but I noticed that Grover was looking at me sadly, as if he were already choosing the kind of flowers I would like to have in my coffin.

I looked out the window of the bus, with concern for my mother returning to my heart

'I'm going home mom.'

While the bus was entering the bus station, my leg was shaking in anticipation of seeing my mother after so long, but also of fear of my mother's death, so as soon as the bus stopped, I got off the bus with the rest of the passengers, but before I could do anything, Grover came down and grabbed my arm

"Percy, I have to go to the bathroom, so wait until I come back to go home together." He begged before running to the nearest bathroom.

Whenever Grover became nervous, his bladder kicked in, so I was not surprised when he ran into the bathroom at the speed of a thoroughbred horse

I looked at a big clock near the taxis and sighed before picking up my two suitcases and going in the direction of a taxi driver

"One hundred and four East with First Avenue." I told the taxi driver as I got into the cab and left Grover at the bus station

I may have been rude, but Grover was making me nervous and I do not want to be nervous when I go to review my mother and have to put up with my idiot stepfather, but I think I should talk a little about my mortal mother.

Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which only proves my theory that the best people are the most unlucky. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was five and I think Zeus had something to do with it, though I could never prove it, and she was raised by an uncle who did not care much about her. She wanted to be a writer, so she spent high school working and saving money to pay for a college with a good literary workshop program, but her uncle had cancer and she had to drop out of school in the last year to take care of him. After he died, she ran out of money, no family, and no diploma.

But no one can have only bad luck in life, so she ended up getting the biggest gift of all, my father.

I have no recollection of him, just this kind of warm feeling, perhaps the slightest trace of his smile. My mother does not like to talk about him because it makes her sad and she does not have pictures of them together, although I am inclined to believe that he is a god with relaxation with the sea or magic.

They were not married. She told me that he was rich and influential, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day he sailed across the Atlantic on some journey and never came back. She said that he got lost in the sea, so I'm leaning toward some god related to water, but he could still be a god of magic, control the water and talk to fish

My mother lived from sporadic jobs, studied at night to take her high school diploma and raised me by herself but never complained or became angry, although he is constantly in the throat of the apology of the man who was my stepfather

The only mistake my mother made was to marry Gabe Ugliano, who was nice in the first thirty seconds we met him and then showed who he really was, a great asshole. When I was a little boy, I named him a smelly Gabe because he stinks of the garlic pizza moldy and wrapped in gym shorts and that is in my human form, in my Kitsune form the smell of it is unbearable and it makes mitera cry when it confused she with me when she came to meet my mother and if it was not for Mitera's insistence and sure that I would get an infection if she bit him, I would have shredded him.

As soon as I got out of the cab in front of my apartment, I sighed and opened the door hoping my mother had already come back from work, but instead I met Gabe in the living room, playing poker with his friends on the television in the volume while displaying the sports channel. There were chips and beer cans strewn across the rug, making me sigh.

"So you're home." The douchebag said barely lifting his eyes from the table with the cigarette in his mouth and a cheap beer can in one hand

"Where's my mother?" I asked as I did my best not to look into his ugly face.

"Working. Do you have any money?" He asked changing the subject, making me angry, but I rolled my eyes ignoring him and went to my room, but I did not walk three meters before he appeared at the door

"I asked if you have money, your punk." He said angrily as a bit of beer fell to the floor.

I did not realize before, why he was sitting, but Gabe had gotten so fat that he almost looked like a walrus without snout wearing clothes that might have been donated to charity while he was arranging the few strands of hair to try to cover his bald head

He was the manager of the Electronics Supermarket in Queens but spent most of his time at home. I do not know why I had not been fired yet that he just kept getting paid, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, both in my human and kitsune form, and in beers, of course.

"I do not have any money." I said making him raise an oily eyebrow, but before he could speak more, I walked over to my bedroom door and stepped into it, but before I could close the door, I heard Gabe shouting

"Your school report came, I would not look so arrogant ..." I closed the door before he finished speaking and looked at the room that should have been mine, but turned it into his study room, though he did not study anything there except car magazines, but he loved pounding my things in the closet, dropping his muddy boots on the window sill and doing his best to leave the place smelling of his obnoxious colony, cigars, and cheap beer.

I sighed before putting my bag next to the bed and looked at the mini portable fountain on the bedside table and thought to call Mitera, but I gave up when I heard Mother's voice

"Percy?" My mother asked as she entered the room.

As soon as I saw her, whatever concern I felt at the time disappeared I ran to her

His eyes glowed and changed color with the light. Your smile is as warm as a blanket. She has a few gray hairs mixed with her long brown hair, but I never thought of her as an old person. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things in me and none of the bad ones. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even to me or Gabe, though Gabe deserved sailor language

As soon as she saw me running to her, she ran towards me and found us in the middle of the bedroom

"Oh, Percy. I do not believe how you've grown since Christmas!" Mother said with a smile on her face and a funny gleam in her eyes.

As we parted, we sat on my bed and began to talk while I ate the blue candy my mother brought from work. She wanted to know everything I had not written in the letters, but she did not comment on the expulsion

I was feeling glad to see her, but before I could ask about the feeling of emptiness, Gabe yelled from the other room

"Hey, Sally, how about some bean dip, huh?"

I gritted my teeth and my only desire at the moment was to pluck the heart, still pulsing, from the asshole's chest, but I held onto my mother and continued to talk about everything that happened, but as soon as I started talking about the museum ...

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm trying to understand what happened, so I'll tell you when I can figure it out, but I can say it was weird." I said with a sigh and was glad that Mom did not push the subject

"I have a surprise for you. We go to the beach." She said, changing the subject with a smile on her face.

"Montauk?" I asked as my smile grew.

"Three nights ... in the same cottage."

"When?" I asked surprised.

"As soon as I change." She said getting up from my bed.

My mother and I had not been to Montauk for the last two summers because Gabe was an idiot who said we did not have the money for that. The first time he stopped us from going was the first time I saw my mother's eyes full of anger, but even at that moment, she did not say anything and went to the room to calm down

I got up happy and went to make my bag, but before my mother could leave the room, Gabe appeared in the doorway and snarled.

"Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

felt like punching him, but my eyes met my mother's and I understood that she was offering me a deal: to be kind to Gabe just a little bit and then we could spend some time just the two of us, so I sighed and I continued to pack

"I was on my way, honey, we were just talking about the trip."

"The trip? You mean you were serious about that?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I knew he was not going to let us go," I said before whispering a curse in ancient Greek that Mitera had taught me after Gabe had made her cry

My mother looked at me in surprise for a second before sighing.

"Of course he stepfather is only worried about the money, that's all, but Gabriel will not have to settle for bean dip.I'm going to do for a seven-layer dip enough for the whole , sour cream and anything else he wants".Mom said with a small smile on her face, though I could see it was a fake smile

"So that money to go ... will go out of your budget for clothes, right?" Gabe asked after being bribed with food

"Yes, my dear". My mother said.

"And you're not going to take my car anywhere and just use it on the way there and back?" Gabe asked.

"We will be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin, "Maybe if you walk away with this seven-tier dip ... And maybe if the boy apologizes for interrupting my poker game ..."

'Maybe if I kick you in your sensitive spot and make you sing in soprano's voice for a week.'I thought with a wicked smile on my face, but my mother's eyes warned me not to make him angry.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your all-important poker game, please come back to it right now ..." 'Or I'll kill you.' "I said, though the last part was said only in my mind

Gabe's eyes narrowed as his tiny brain was probably trying to detect the sarcasm in my sentence.

"Okay, whatever." He said before returning to his game and soon my mother sighed.

"Thank you, Percy. After we get to Montauk, let's talk about ... whatever you forgot to tell me, right?" She asked and I could see anxiety in her eyes, akin to the anxiety I saw Grover as we came here, though it was not so obvious, before her smile returned to her face and she headed toward the room to change

While I was packing, I heard Gabe complaining in the room that the beer tasted like pee and I smiled

An hour later, we were ready to leave. Gabe interrupted the game of poker long enough to watch me dragging my mother's suitcases to the car and complaining and whining about running out of food and without his Camaro 78 during all weekend

"I do not want to see any scratches on this car, kid." He said and I rolled my eyes.

'As if I were to drive at twelve.' I thought, but I knew it did not matter to Gabe. If some seagull would poop on the painting, he would find a way to blame me.

I was so angry that I used a hand gesture to ward off evil, clawing hand over the heart and then a pushing motion in the direction of Gabe, which Mitera had taught me and I smiled when the effect made the screen door hit so strong on Gabe's ass that he was sent flying up the stairs as if he had been fired by a cannon, but before he could understand what happened, I got in the car and asked my mother to speed up

After a few minutes, I decided to calm my worries and looked at my mother

"Mom, I was wondering if you felt a sense of emptiness earlier today?" I asked, but I did not notice any visible reaction on my mother except a raised eyebrow

"No, I feel great, did you feel something like that Percy?" She asked and I denied it as I plunged into my thoughts

'I did not feel empty and neither did my mother. I know that the Fates only show the cut of the lines of life for a person if the person whose line was cut was important to the person they saw and if it was not myself or mine Mother, the only possibility I contemplate is a girlfriend, but I have none yet. I think I'll ask Mitera about it, she must have more information '

Our rental cottage was on the south bank, at the tip of Long Island. It was a small light-colored hut with faded curtains, almost buried in the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the closets, and most of the time the sea was too cold for swimming, but I loved the place.

We had been there since I was a baby, but my mother had been there since before I was born. She never said exactly, but I knew why the beach was special because she was the one she met my father and probably was where I went "created"

As we approached Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, the years of worry and labor fading from her face. Her eyes were the color of the sea, and her smile reminded me of a starry night.

We got there at sunset, opened all the windows of the cottage and went through our cleaning routine. We walked along the beach, gave blue corn chips to the seagulls and chewed blue jelly beans, blue caramel and all the other free samples my mother had taken from work, although I also had white chocolate

The explanation of the blue food is simple. Gabe said to my mother that blue food did not exist and they had a discussion that seemed unimportant, but since then, my mother has done all that was possible to eat in blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. I beat vitamins with blueberries. I bought blue corn tortillas and took home blue candy from the store and although I did like it said, I asked her not to mess with the white chocolate, since it was the candy I liked the most and she accepted my request

This was one of the best things about her, keeping her maiden name, Jackson, instead of calling herself Mrs. Ugliano and her kindness, showing her kind and rebellious side at the same time and even making Mitera impressed.

When it was dark, we lit a fire. We roasted the hot dogs and marshmallows. My mother told stories about when she was a child, before her parents died in the plane crash. He told me about the books he wanted to write one day when he had enough money to drop his job at the candy shop and I have to confess that some of the ideas were geniuses but the best was the idea about boys trapped in a giant maze surrounded by monsters

After some time, I decided to try to get some information about who my father is and asked for some information about him.

Her eyes filled with water before she sighed.

"He was gentle, Percy. Tall, handsome and strong, but gentle as well." "You have his hair, you know, and his eyes are green, but he still does not have a beard." "I wish he could see you, Percy. I'm sure he would be very proud. "She said before getting a blue candy

"Did he know me when I was a baby?" I asked and my mother nodded.

"Yes he met you when you were a year old and the smile on his face when he saw you was as beautiful and serene as the ocean. You are his pride and joy and I am sure he is seeing you at that moment with a smile on her face. "She said and I felt a little energy running through my body, making sure her words were true

"I always wanted to ask a question, but I never found an appropriate time to ask than this, so I guess I'd better ask you soon ... I'm a god's son?" I asked as my mother looked at me with wide eyes before sigh and agree

"Yes Percy, your father is a god ... how did you find out?"

"Well ... while I was growing up strange things happened, but during one of our arrivals to Montauk, I found a fox and after helping her, I found someone who explained everything to me."

"Who explained everything to you?" My mother asked and I opened my mouth to speak before being interrupted.

"I explained everything." A third voice came and as we looked to the side, between my mother and me, Hestia was sitting as she watched the fire of our bonfire in its ten year old form

"Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Jackson, I'm Hestia." Masera said as she shook hands with my mother.

"I did not expect to see you here Mitera," I said in surprise.

"I thought it would be easier if I was here to explain along with you," Hestia said with a smile on her face as she picked up a marshmallow and began to warm it up on the bonfire.

"Well ... I'd like to know how you two met, if it's no problem, Lady Hestia." My mother asked while Mitera served marshmallows for both of us before getting one for her

We spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what happened at the meeting with kitsune and what had happened at the meeting between me and Hestia, in addition to the strange events during my childhood.

At the end of the story, Mother sighed before looking out to sea

"Can I see this ... female form?" Mom asked and I pulled away slightly before taking on my kitsune shape making my mother smile a little

"You're pretty pretty in that form, my daughter."

"Are not you angry?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"No, I can never get upset with you, I'm just surprised. So you have two moms now?"

"Yes, although you are my mother in my male form and Hestia is my mother in my kitsune form, although Mitera also considers my human form as her son, I just do not receive the skills that a son of Hestia possesses in human form." I said receiving a nod from Hestia and making Mother sigh

"You'll always be my son or daughter, no matter what shape you are in," she said before getting up and hugging me.

"It seems like we'll share the task of being an Hestia mother, but if you're half the goddess my husband said, then I have no problem with that," said Mother making Mitera smile

"Mother, I was curious, who is my father?"

"If you found out in any way, he asked me not to tell you who he is, but I can tell he's related to water," she said before sitting down.

"Why would he ask you not to tell him?" I asked confused.

"He likes to be a little dramatic when he's going to reveal his son or daughter to the world, but he said that once you found out he was the son of a god, he would tell you who he is in a week."

"So I'll have to wait a week to know who he is?" I asked as I made a facepalm.

"No, he said within a week, then it might be sooner." Mom said with a smile of apologies

"He knows he's going to owe me something for that, right?" I asked as I sat down and Mitera laughed.

After my mother got used to my kitsune form, we spent the rest of the night talking and spending time with family. Mother even invited Mitera to spend time at home and Mitera accepted, although she would only go after Gabe left and Mother agreed that I was going to fix it by making me smile like this was the best day of my life.

After getting very late Mitera said goodbye before returning to the Olympus and we went to sleep inside the cottage but I decided to think about my father before going to sleep and ask a question for Hestia that I could not do in front of my mortal mother

'My father is related to water so it may be Poseidon, Triton, Delphin, Palaemon, Phorcys or Nereus. These are the only water-related Greek gods I remember, so let's try for deletion. I do not think it's Phorcys or Nereus and I find it difficult for my human mother to fall in love for Triton, for everything Mitera told me about him, so it can not be Triton'.I thought before sitting on the bed and sighing

I have no idea who might be between Poseidon, Delphin or Palaemon. If it's Poseidon, then Mitera is my aunt in human form and I'm going to be the son of the god of the seas and I have to say this is pretty cool. I do not think my mother fell in love with a dolphin, but I can not judge love and I have no problem being a son of Delphin and I would not complain if it's Palaemon, being a son of the shark god must be really cool and if I could turn me into a megalodon shark, I would jump ... swim for joy '. I thought with a smile before turning on the portable fountain that Iris gave me

"Iris, call me Mitera, please." I asked and soon Mitera's face appeared in the rainbow.

"What happened Percy?" Mitera asked.

"I have a question I could not ask in front of my mother. When Fates cut a line of life in front of a person, the line is someone close to the person, right?" I asked to confirm information that I already knew

"Yes, the line will be of the person or of someone close, but because ... the Fates cut their life line?" Mitera asked in alarm, but I shook my head

"You said that when the line of life is cut off, the person feels a sense of emptiness, but I did not feel it and neither did the mother, so the only person I thought possible was a future girlfriend, what do you think?" .I asked when I saw Mitera sigh

"It may be your future girlfriend, it's a possibility, but it can also be an enemy"

"An enemy? How can an enemy be close to me?"

"Maybe a great friend will become an enemy or you'll get an arch-enemy and that kind of enemy is almost as close as a girlfriend. In my opinion you should be aware, but we can not stop the person from dying ... "Maitera would continue to speak, but I raised my hand.

"I believe that ... anyone can change their own destiny and the destiny of others if they commit themselves to that goal. I believe that no destiny is written in stone and if the line of life cut off is that of my girlfriend, I will prevent her death and not even fate will prevent me. "I said with all the conviction that I could gather at that moment causing Mitera to look at me with a sparkle in her eyes that emanated determination, affection and a fire that could do until even if Zeus kneels before her.

"I feel your determination and courage and by the weight of your words, I am compelled to believe in you. You have the natural gift to be a leader and I can see it surfacing in you. I have to watch over the fire of Olympus and you need to sleep, then good evening my son. "Hestia said before hanging up

I sighed before turning off the fountain and going to bed, but I had a dream that made me shiver.

There was a storm on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other by the seashore. The eagle dived and made a gash on the muzzle of the horse with its huge claws. The horse reared up and kicked the eagle's wings. As they struggled, the ground rumbled and a monstrous voice laughed somewhere beneath the earth, urging the animals to fight hard. I understood that water and horse were representations of Zeus and Poseidon, but the voice beneath the earth left me confused .

I ran toward the two animals to prevent them from killing each other, but I felt slower and heavier whenever I approached, and when the eagle attacked the horse, I came and saw that a great storm was raging on the beach, very much. similar to my dream, although I could not see any eagle or horse.

'The voice inside the earth has to be Gaia and if it's really her, then we're all in a lot of trouble, I have to warn Mitera before ...' The rest of my thought was interrupted when Mom woke up screaming about a hurricane.

Suddenly, above the roaring of the wind, I heard a distant and furious roar that made my hair quiver, and soon after I heard a much closer noise that I identified as a desperate voice of someone shouting, pounding the door of our cottage.

My mother got up and went towards the door, but before she got too close, I motioned for her to wait and turned my bracelet into a red fox themed bow. After I pulled the bowstring, an arrow made of fox fire appeared in the bow and I waved to my mother to open the door.

As soon as she opened the door, I saw Grover with his satyr's legs in sight and hid behind the wardrobe, turned my bow back to the bracelet form with a sigh, and left before he could see the present that Mitera me He gave

Grover asked a question, but I did not understand to whom he was asked and I decided to ignore him when my instincts were telling me that a big monster was near the cottage.

I grabbed my important things and put her in a backpack before Mother asked us to run to the car. I ran towards the car quickly followed by Mother and Grover who was cursing in ancient Greek and soon we were driving at high speed by rural roads fleeing a monster that I could not identify

I thought about turning myself and eliminating the monster, but with Grover watching, I could not and would not reveal my secret easily, but if the situation got bad, I could make Grover faint and kill the monster

While my mother was embodying Michael Schumacher's lost sister, I looked at Grover as lightning illuminated the night

"So you and my mom ... do you know each other?" I asked confused, after all I did not know how much they knew each other

"Not exactly, we never met in person, but she knew I was watching you," Grover replied while looking into the rearview mirror.

I tried to see the monster chasing us, but it was hidden behind the tree line, although I did smell farm smell coming from it

"I do not like being watched as if it were a reality show". I said defensively as I prepared to call my bow if I had to.

"I was watching you, taking care of you, but I was not pretending to be your friend." He said and I sighed.

"We can discuss this after none of us are in mortal danger. Who's chasing us?" I asked as my mother drifted as if she were in the final stretch of the Monaco Grand Prix

"Ah, no one important, only the Lord of the Dead and some of his bloodthirsty minions." Grover said sarcastically through his voice.

"But because Hades ... the Fury was after a helm and the only powerful helm I know ... Hades thinks I have the helmet of darkness." I said with a facepalm making Grover look at me

"The helmet of darkness, but that does not make sense ..." Grover was about to speak more, but Mother drove the car onto a narrower road, speeding past farmhouses in the dark, tree-covered hills and signs that said "PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES" over white fences.

"I have no problem imitating Speed Racer for the rest of the night, this is a lot of fun, but where are we going?" I asked confused as I looked out the rear window for a target I could shoot, but Mom was getting to stay away from the monster enough that I can not see it

"For a summer camp, I did not want to put you there, but your father said that if you found out about the gods, I would have to take you to that place ..." Before she could continue to speak, and I had a glimpse of the figure from which she had turned away, seeing that he had horns and looked like a biped bull

'The minotaur ...' I thought surprised when I saw him chasing after us in the middle of the storm, I activated my bow, surprised Grover, and prepared a fox fire arrow to make a bull barbeque, but before I could shoot, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, followed by a blinding flash and then the car was hit by a big lightning bolt and we rolled down to a ditch

"Percy!?" Mom asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, a little dizzy, but that should pass soon. How are you?" I asked worried.

"I'm still whole, even though we'll need another couple of days on the beach after that." She said with a little humor and I laughed before looking at the destroyed ceiling and sighed before reminding me that Grover was by my side . I looked at Grover, seeing that he was fainting, but I sighed when I felt his wrist and saw that he was alive

"Percy, we have ..." My mother's phrase was interrupted as lightning lit up the figure of the minotaur as he slowly inched toward us

"Let's get out of the car now," Mom said.

"Yeah, I need an empty field to get into my kitsune shape, but I can try to beat him with my bow". I said getting a nod from my mother before she started pushing the driver's side door while I pushed the other side of the driver's side, although the two were stuck in the mud

I peered into the hole in the ceiling, but soon realized that it could not be an exit because the metal was still overheated

"Get off on the passenger side!" Mom screamed before pointing to a large tree on top of a hill

"That's the limit of ownership, go through that tree and you'll be safe." She said and I nodded.

'The place should be protected by a magic barrier, if I get there, we'll stay safe'. I thought as I opened the passenger door and pushed Grover out, making him fall to the floor with a small grunt of pain

"Sorry, but we're short on time." I apologized to Grover fainted, but I looked at my mother before getting out of the car

"You come with Grover up the hill while I fight the energetic brand personified." I said getting out of the car before she could respond and started dragging Grover closer to the hill before my mother joined me and I started to pull Grover along with me.

"Percy, I can not get past the property limit, only demigods can ..." She was going to keep talking, but I dropped Grover and turned my bracelet into the red fox themed bow.

"That will not be necessary if I turn the bull and a big barbecue. Continue to drag Grover, I'll distract the bull." I said moving away to the right while shooting arrows made of fox fire against him, but the minotaur drew a big ax in omega form and began to block the arrows with it

'This damn super-sized bull has a big gun that can cause a lot of damage and he can also use it as a shield, I'll have to get closer to hit some good hits.' I thought before looking at my mother

'She's still halfway away, I'm going to have to delay as much as possible'.I thought before running towards him shooting arrows.

As soon as I got close, he swung the big ax in a horizontal arc, but I took advantage of the wet floor and slipped under the ax and between his legs before firing an arrow that hit the middle of the back, burning his back , before getting up and climbing over the destroyed roof of the car and pointing the bow to the minotaur

The minotaur fell backward on the floor and began to roll on the floor to put out the fire. I looked at Mom and saw that she had already passed three quarters of the way and was making excellent progress, but when I looked back at the minotaur, I I saw that he had put out the fire and was slowly rising.

I looked at the damage on his back and sighed.

'He almost died, if the fire had burned a little more ...' I thought with a sigh before the minotaur lifted on all fours and advanced against me

As soon as he was near me, I jumped to the side and he punched the car with his horns, making me smile when I shot an arrow in the gas tank, causing the car to explode. At that moment, I felt sad and happy to at the same time, sad to have destroyed a camaro, and happy to have destroyed Gabe's car, but at least I caused great damage to the minotaur

The minotaur slowly stood up from the blast site, his body was badly damaged and I realized that he should be in the last forces

'He must try one last attack before he dies, I just need to divert him and he'll be finished'. I thought with a smile on my face when I saw the minotaur bending over and charging towards me

I swerved to the side at the last minute, but instead of stopping as I expected, he kept advancing toward my mother and Grover, who were ten feet from the tree.

"Shit." I screamed before turning my bow into his bracelet form and started chasing the minotaur as it transformed me into my kitsune form, my silvery fur swaying in the wind as I approached the minotaur, I could smell of burned flesh and before attacking the minotaur, I saw a valley dotted with buildings hidden by night and a large farm house in the center of the place

The Minotaur tried to grab her with one arm, but the next moment, his arm and one of his horns were parted from his body as I passed in front of him.

He screamed in pain and tried to grab my tail, but as it was made of smoke, his hand grabbed only air. I turned around to attack him again, but before I could get close, they struck a powerful punch at my mother , but instead of a shower of blood, I saw my mother disappear in a shower of light and I sighed quickly before throwing all my anger into the minotaur

He tried to attack her with his fist, but I cut his other arm with my sharp claws and jumped on his back. He tried to jerk me out of him, but I managed to climb up into the region of the neck and returned to my human form.

The minotaur realized that it was over when I pointed three arrows of fox fire to his head and fired, turning his head into a large fire.

I jumped from his body as he watched as his body was swallowed by the black flames and instead of turning to golden dust, only a few black ashes fell to the ground, telling me that the soul of the minotaur was incinerated and I sighed again

'Now that the idiot has been defeated, I have to find out where my mother was taken and who took it was my father or Mitera, then we are fine, but if it is not ...' I thought, nates of sighing and grab a Grover leg and start dragging him towards the farmhouse

I was feeling exhausted, so when I got close to the porch, I let go of Grover's leg and fell to the ground very tired of the fight, and I saw a tail made of smoke swinging behind me before disappearing, making me smile

'Mitera said that a smoke tail will always appear in my human form when my kitsune form gain a new tail, so it means I have a tail and a domain, but I'd like to know which ...' I thought with one smile on his face before falling into unconsciousness at the sight of a beautiful girl with blonde curly hair like those of a princess

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was the third chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief

I realized that I did not specify the date that Percy gained his powers from gained his kitsune powers at the age of ten, so he had two years of training with his powers and with the bow, explaining how the battle changed so much

Percy revealed to his mother about his powers and Sally confirmed his father is related to water, but Percy is not sure who his father is, although he finds it difficult his mother to have fallen in love with a dolphin and in addition, he knows that she did not die, after all no human dies turning into light

And finally Percephone wins her first tail, but which domain did she win? ... all of you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

 **See you and have a good day or night**


	4. Chapter 4-The Dream Fox in the camp

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my fourth chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

I apologize for the delay, but I was a bit sick, but now I'm better

First I would like to thank the shugokage, merendinoemiliano, RayRayGirlSaysHi, Solartiger, deathcornfive, SPeCTeR-ll7 and The-Black-Baron-1943 for their opinions. I noticed where there are small errors and I will correct them as soon as chapter four is released, so do not worry about them now

SPeCTeR-ll7 = I will not say much about it yet, but Annabeth will be sure

deathcornfive = I thank Percy for the ideas of pairings and I have to say that one of them is correct, but I will not say which, it will be a surprise

No more delay, we go to the fic

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

'Now that the idiot has been defeated, I have to find out where my mother was taken and who took it was my father or Mitera, then we are fine, but if it is not ...' I thought, before sighing and grab a Grover leg and start dragging him towards the farmhouse

I was feeling exhausted, so when I got close to the porch, I let go of Grover's leg and fell to the ground very tired of the fight, and I saw a tail made of smoke swinging behind me before disappearing, making me smile.

'Mitera said that a smoke tail will always appear in my human form when my kitsune form gain a new tail, so it means I have a tail and a domain, but I'd like to know which ...' I thought with one smile on his face before falling into unconsciousness at the sight of a beautiful girl with blonde curly hair like those of a princess.

After fainting, I could still feel my body being carried before it all turned black

After some time, I opened my eyes and saw an empty room, before sighing and trying to raise my hand to wipe my eyes, I saw a paw with silver fur and looked back quickly before trying to return to human form, but I do not I got

I tried to get up but I felt a different weight near my butt and as I looked back, I confirmed that I had gained a tail. The tail should have been about ten feet and was covered in silvery fur like my body except for the tip which was blood-red.

"I really did get my tail ..." I stopped talking when I realized that my voice was a bit different from my normal kitsune voice, it seemed heavier and seemed to hold a lot of wisdom but before I could test my voice again, I saw a small glow in the corner of my eye and as I looked around I saw that I was in a hospital ward with several hospital beds, most of them empty, but some of them had small floating balls that seemed to be made of most of them were white, but they had some blue, one yellow and one red.

I could feel a kind of power coming from the spheres that resonated with my heart and I soon got out of my bed and approached the yellow sphere before stretching my paw and touching the sphere

As soon as I touched the sphere, I felt as if the world was spinning for a few moments before I found myself on a stage with a beautiful asian girl holding a guitar facing a huge animated audience screaming Naomi without stopping

The girl started playing the guitar while singing soon after and I have to say that her talent with the music was incredible and as I love music, I sat down and started listening to the music while I looked around.

Besides the girl detonating with the guitar and the audience that should have been composed of thousands of people, I saw the ball of yellow water floating behind the girl and also could feel some power coming from the girl while it was spreading through the air by the music

As soon as the girl finished singing the first song, I got up and approached her

"That was a wonderful song." I said making the girl jump before looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"Naomi is your name?" I asked as I lay on the floor to show that it was no danger to her

The girl stared at me with suspicious eyes as she calmed her breath before nodding her head.

"Yes, Naomi is my name and what is your name?" Naomi asked.

"Percephone. I've never heard this song before, is it an original song?"

"But you do not look like Hades's wife ...". Naomi said as she looked at my long tail.

"I'm not Persephone, I'm Percephone with C in place of S, but you still have not answered my question ..." I said with a vulpine smile as I licked my paw

"Yes, it's an original song I call The Cry of Birds, what are you doing on my show?". Naomi asked before a second background song started playing.

"I paid for the VIP ticket, but I have to leave now, good luck at your show and I hope I can watch the next one, when will it be?" I asked before getting up and going to the yellow water ball

"I ... I'm glad you enjoyed the show, the next will be in three days." She said with a small smile on her face before singing again.

I was tempted to listen to the second song, but as I would have to answer a few questions, I quickly touched the water sphere and after the world spun for a few seconds, I went back to the empty infirmary where I was before

"I need to understand what that was ... is that my domain?" I said as I looked at my tail and sighed when I saw that the tip of it was glowing slightly

"Okay, so that's my domain, but what can it be?" I thought as I opened the door and began to walk around the place I saw quickly as I faced the minotaur

After leaving the infirmary, I walked through a large campground with basketball court, a large lake where I could see some white water balls inside the lake itself, a large homeless meal area with twelve tables that emanated a little power , a large plantation of strawberries and twelve cabins emanating far more power than the tables.

I approached the cabins and decided to enter a cabin with an owl carved in the door. As soon as I entered, I saw a large library filled with thousands of books and scrolls that made my jaw fall an office workshop with so many materials that could build a whole house.

I amazed at so much knowledge stored in one place before looking at several water balls of various colors lying on beds against the walls and approached a light green before touching it.

After the world spun again, I found myself in a large building site with the same curly blonde hair girl I saw before fainting, ordering the machines and builders to build a large building made of gold and silver.

"I'm going to have to be smart with her than I was with Naomi or I'm not going to get any relevant information from her." I thought before advancing behind her and whistling causing her to turn quickly towards me and draw a knife made of bronze

"Who are you?" She asked as she pointed the knife at me.

"I'm ... your new boss". I said with a small sigh as I watched the girl sigh.

"Is my new boss a fox?".

"Kitsune, I'm a kitsune and I have not come to stay long, I just got orders to see how things work." I said making her smile before she began to explain many technical details that I simply ignored

As soon as she finished explaining, I sighed as my brain started working again.

"I have to say it's amazing ..."

The girl looked at me confused before opening her eyes. "Annabeth, my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

"I see, nice to meet you Annabeth, I have to go overseeing other projects, you've got a trophy tomorrow, I hope the wisdom is by your side." I said with a smile before touching the water ball near Annabeth, coming back to the cabin from where I had left

"So this is Athena's cabin ... very appropriate, I would say." I said before leaving, but before I could walk any further, I felt the power of Mitera near the campfire and rushed over

"I was expecting you, daughter." Hestia said with a soft smile on her face before hitting the ground beside her, motioning for me to approach and sit next to her

"Mitera, I have several questions, but I do not think you have all the answers ..." I was interrupted when Mitera stroked my head.

"I believe that only Fates have all the answers, but if you plan on overcoming even the fate, then I believe no one can answer everything for you". She said with a knowing smile before getting a little more serious.

"You can ask what you want, my daughter, and I'll try to respond to the best of my abilities"

"My main question is if you know where my mother is?"

"I established a little link with Sally and I know she's alive, but I'd like to know more about what happened before I could respond." Mitera said and I soon told her everything that had happened before I got here and at the end of my tale, Mitera sighed

"Your mother did not really die, but she's not with me, I can search to find out where she is, so I'll wait before I try to do something that could bring trouble for you." Mitera said and I sighed, but I nodded.

"This is my first domain, right?" I asked and received a nod from Mitera

"Yes and I have to admit that I was surprised with that specific domain. You received the Dream as your first domain, which makes you a dreamwalker"

"So all these balls are people's dreams ?, and although I'm glad it's you, should not it be Morpheus or another dream god to explain to me about my powers?" I asked confused.

"Yes, these are the dreams of the people and yes, Morpheus would be one of the gods who could explain the powers of dreams, but I have a little knowledge about these powers and how the gods of dreams are unpredictable, I prefer to explain what I know first before he talks to you. " Mitera said with a small smile before sighing.

"What I know about the Dream domain is that it allows you to see other people's dreams, but if you develop this power better, you can manipulate them or even change the reality through them".

I stared in surprise at Mitera before sighing, "Is there anything else I need to know about my power?"

"Yes, your power can guide you to some specific dreams sometimes and I would recommend you follow these tips, your power can not lie to you." Mitera said with a small smile on her face before rising.

"It seems like your power has more dreams than he wants to show you and I have to research who Sally is with, good luck at the camp and take it easy with the campers, some of them can be annoying." She said as she hugged me, making me laugh, before disappearing into a warm breeze like her gentle soul that made my fur shiver with happiness before sighing when I saw three purple lines on the floor, two of them entering two different huts and another up a hill to a big tree

I decided to ignore the tree for now and approached a well-worn cabin with a caduceus at the door

'So it's the cabin of Hermes ...'. I thought before entering it and sighing for the large amount of gray water spheres

"It seems like Hermes has been busy, now where is the specific dream that my power wants to show me." I said looking around until I saw a purple X under one of the balls and approached the sphere before it touched it, causing the world to spin again

As the world stopped spinning, I found myself in the courtyard of a European castle with many knights and villagers. Feeling the power inside the castle, I walked through an open window and walked down luxurious corridors until I reached a large room that seemed to belong to an alchemist with a girl mixing something in a big cauldron.

"It took you a while to get here." The girl said without turning to me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked curiously.

"I am a daughter of Hecate, I can feel magic and your body emanates a lot of magic if you do not try to hide, but now it is my turn to express my curiosity, what you came to do in my dream and who are you?"

"My name is Percephone and I came here because my power wanted me to be here, maybe to meet you". I replied and then the girl turned and revealed heterochromatic eyes, one of them golden and the other was light green, black hair like the night itself and lips covered by purple lipstick

"I have no problem with you wanting to meet me, my name is Ellen Blackstone." Ellen said with a friendly smile before throwing something into the cauldron.

"What are you doing in the cauldron?"

"It's a little experiment of mine and since I can not do that in this overcrowded cabin, I do my experiments in my dreams and it also prevents dangerous accidents from happening"

"Now that you have commented, why is a daughter of Hecate in the Hermes cabin?"

"The lesser gods have no booths in this camp." Ellen said in a flat voice, but I could see a lot of sadness and a little anger in her gaze.

'That seems like a complicated issue for her, I have to help her somehow, but I have no idea unless ...'. I thought before extending my tail and wrapping around her

"I understand the feeling and also do not like to stay in an overcrowded place, I like my individual space and I'm sure others do not like either so I'll help you as soon as I can and you give me the favor when I need it, okay?"

Ellen looked at me in surprise before nodding. "If you have any way to help me, I will not refuse."

"Well, I still have to walk a little, so I'm leaving, but I hope we can talk again and I promise I'll help you," I said, tapping a purple ball and returning to the crowded cabin.

'I want to help Ellen, but revealing that Percy and Percephone are two parts of the same coin can be dangerous, but if I tell only her, then maybe ... I think it does not matter at the moment, I have no way to help her yet , so let's see the other two dreams'. I said leaving the Hermes cabin and started walking in the direction where the second purple arrow pointed as I looked around

"This camp does not look that bad, but I'll keep an eye on this place". I said as I approached a red cabin covered with barbed wire and the head of a huge boar on the door

"This is the Ares cabin, only he would have such a bad taste for the decor, now let's go in and see a dream." I said going toward the door while drifting away from small piles of stacked earth that I was sure were land mines.

"I do not know if I can get hurt in the dream world, but I will not take the risk and step into a landmine." I said with a sigh of relief as I arrived at the front door and opened it, seeing several spheres of red and orange water on beds and many weapons everywhere, from knives to a flamethrower but a little purple arrow was leading me to a white sphere that blew from all the other cabin

As soon as I touched her, I found myself in a peaceful forest filled with the sounds of nature, from birds singing to a small creek that ran in the vicinity. I advanced quietly through the forest as I enjoyed this beautiful dream until I found a clearing where I could see one girl with long light brown hair sitting on a small wooden stump while holding something in her hands

'This is a strange dream for a daughter of Ares to have, but I do not judge the people for who their parents are'. I thought with a small vulpine smile on my face and approached the girl slowly

"This is a very quiet place you have here girl, I would not expect this from a daughter of Ares." I said after getting close to the girl, causing her to turn in my direction, revealing a snow-white rabbit in her arms.

"Who are you and how do you know that I am a daughter of Ares?" The girl said with a bad face.

"My name is Percephone and I know who your father is by the power you emanate, it is a violent aura mixed with a sense of peace, although the last one leaves me confused, what is your name?" I asked as I sat in front of the girl

"My name is Clarisse, do you think I emanate a violent aura?" Clarisse asked with clear curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes, but you do not seem to be a violent girl, I would say that the aura comes solely from your lineage"

"I'm rude by nature ... but I do not like being violent, do not get me wrong, I like a good battle but I'm not like my father and I'll never be like him." Clarisse said the word father with poison in the voice

"What did he do with you?" I asked and soon my suspects were confirmed when she shivered slightly, making me angry

"He'll pay for what he did with you, I promise you that". I said as I wrapped Clarisse with my tail and then smiled as she nodded and hugged my tail before shedding a few tears.

After a few minutes in that position, Clarisse released my tail and looked at me with a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you, I needed this, I can hardly ever make friends with anyone"

"Not even with your brothers?" I asked in shock.

"My brothers only respect the strength and if I tried to make a true friendship, they would consider me weak and I would be tormented by my own brothers, Snow Cloak is my only true friend in this camp." Clarisse said in a resigned tone as caressed the rabbit in her arms

"You are wrong, the rabbit is no longer your only friend, you have just won one more and if your brothers and sisters care more for strength than your own sister, then they should not even consider your brothers, I'd consider them a bunch of crap. "I said and patted Clarisse's leg with my tail

Clarisse looked at me in shock before smiling and shedding more tears before a bit of confusion entered her gaze. "I thank you ... but how are you going to get into the camp, you're a kitsune and this is a demigod camp?" .

"I'm flattered that you know I'm a kitsune and I'm already inside the camp, in my human form."

"How are you in your human form?" Clarisse asked.

"I could describe myself but if you came to me until I settled down in this camp, then I can end up with some problems, I know how you look and I come to you with a code word so that you recognize me in human form, which do you think ... of the name of the rabbit? "I asked as I wore my tail to caress the rabbit's head.

"Snow Cloak? Yes, that will work". Clarisse said with a smile as she hugged the rabbit.

"I have to go now Clarisse, let's talk more after we meet after I wake up". I said with a last vulpine smile before leaving Clarisse's dream.

"Now all it takes is the tree, although I do not understand why my power wants me to talk to a driade". I said with a sigh before approaching the tree and seeing a ball of blue-electric water that seemed frozen in time in from the tree itself

"The spheres seem alive and their surface is in constant motion, but this sphere is perfectly still, I do not know if this is how the dreams of driades stop, but I'll have to investigate later ". I said and touched the sphere

Soon after, I was sitting on top of a hill as a lightning storm rumbled in the skies above and sitting next to me was a girl with spiky black hair staring up at the stormy sky with her beautiful blue-electric eyes as she whistled a beautiful song.

"You have a beautiful voice." I said making the girl jump and a metal bracelet she tinah turned into a shield with the medusa's head imprinted on the metal and soon a spear appeared in the other hand

"Who are you?". The girl said as she pointed the spear toward me.

"Relax, I'm not an enemy, I was just curious about who you are, but I did not imagine you had the Aegis shield." I said pointing to her shield with my tail

"This is just a copy of the original"

"So he does not have the power to petrify?" I asked and getting a nod from the girl before the shield returned to the bracelet form and the spear came back into the shape of a pepper spray can hanging on her waist

"You still have not answered me, who are you?" The girl said as she sat facing me.

"My name is Percephone, daughter of Hestia and you?"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus". Thalia said, although I could see surprise barely hidden in her voice mingled with some other feeling I could not identify.

"If I may ask, why are you in a tree? I know you're not a driade, so how did you end up inside a tree?" I asked, making her sigh.

"I was coming to the camp together with two friends, Annabeth and Luke but before we could arrive, a large army of monsters attacked us and I ended up being defeated by them but before I died, my father turned me into a tree .. .If I can ask, what kind of tree did I become? "

"A pine tree." I said and Thalia pouted.

"I prefer an apple tree"

"Would you rather be transformed into an apple tree? Why?" I asked in shock

"I ... like apples and ... I think any apple I could produce would be incredible". Thalia said with a small pout as she blushed.

I stared at her for a few seconds before starting to laugh, followed soon by Thalia

After a few minutes of laughter, we calmed down and smiled at each other.

"If I had not died, I'd like to be your friend and I'm sure Annabeth too". Thalia said with a real smile on her face.

"You're still alive, but now you're a tree and maybe I can bring you back." I said and immediately my fur was grasped by Thalia.

"Can you give me back my human form?" Thalia asked with hope barely disguised in her voice.

"I do not have that power now ... but I have some ideas that can help but I can not do anything right now, so you'll have to wait a little longer."

Thalia let go of me and sat down again. "For those who waited several years as a tree, waiting a little longer will not make so much difference but ... at least come and visit from time to time"

"I come whenever I can, I enjoyed your company and I always keep my promises,then until my next visit, Thalia." I said with a slight sigh as I approached the white sphere, but before I touched it, I gave a small smile

"Before I go, I have a curiosity, do you prefer natural or synthetic fertilizer?" I asked and then touched the sphere as the shock expression on Thalia's face turned into indignation as she turned her pepper spray back into a spear

Soon, I found myself again on the hill with the pine tree with a small vulpine smile on my face. "That was quite interesting but I'm going back to my body for now".

I walked towards the infirmary as I stared at a cluster of trees with spheres of green water inside them and I remembered the spheres inside the lake. "Those I'm sure are dryads or this camp has something about turning children into trees." I said with a laugh at the end

Soon I got to the infirmary and went to my bed

"I hope this works, I do not want to get arrested here," I said with a sigh before closing my eyes.

After a few minutes, I was falling asleep and felt a light surge of power as it all went dark as I felt myself coming back to my body that was still in human form, making me let out a sigh of relief

I awoke, feeling all the tiredness of my body going away and soon I understood that I was being fed with ambrosia by Annabeth when I opened my eyes

"Tell me about pain in the ass, whoever said that did not know what I was talking about". I said with a simple chuckle, making Annabeth look at me in surprise before giggling, but then a serious look appeared on her face

"What's going to happen on the summer solstice?" She asked urgently in her voice.

"A barbecue?" I answered her question with another question.

"What?" Annabeth asked confused before shaking her head.

"What's happening? What's stolen? We only have a few weeks!" She said with clear concern in her voice

"Your wings". I said, making her look confused at me, but before she could speak again, someone knocked on the door and she put more ambrosia in my mouth covering my airway and I soon fainted

The next time I woke up, I was lying on a lounger on a huge porch, looking out over a meadow to green hills in the distance. I could smell the strawberry in the air while I found my head on a fluffy pillow

"I do not remember participating in any movie to be relaxing in the sun like a movie star". I said with a smile as I enjoyed the sun.

"You're not going to get an oscar at the moment." I heard a familiar voice speak and turning my head, I saw Grover leaning on the handrail of the porch with a face that had not slept for a week. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a light orange T-shirt with Camp Half-Blood stamped on it

"You saved my life and I ... well, the least I could do ... I went back up the hill and thought you might want it." Grover said as he slipped a shoebox into my lap.

I took the box in my hands and could feel that something was slightly heavy inside before the curiosity surpassed me.

Opening the box, I saw a perfectly cut bull horn and soon recognized that the horn was a trophy of war for the minotaur's death

"The trophy will look cool in my room". I said, getting a little groan from Grover before he sighed.

"You were unconscious for one day. What do you remember?" Grover asked worriedly.

"I remember everything". I said with a small frown on my face.

"Sorry, I'm a failure. I ... I'm the worst satyr in the world." Grover groaned and stamped his foot on the wooden floor, making the shoe come out of his hull.

"You said I saved you, but whoever carried you hill, up was my mother, you should thank her later." I said trying to dispel Grover's bad mood, but that only made his expression even sadder

"It was not your fault". I said as I gripped his shoulder.

"Of course it was my fault, I should protect you, not the other way around"

"You were the one who sent the minotaur?"

"No, but ..." Before he could continue, I gave him a slight squeeze on his shoulder.

"I'm going to find out who captured my mother and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind but I'm sure it was not you, so do not exorcise yourself for something beyond your control".

"Captured?" Grover asked confused.

"You thought my mother was dead?" I asked and received a hesitant nod from Grover.

"No mortal dies in a shower of golden dust, so someone saved my mother before the fist of the minotaur would connect with her, so I just have to find out who's with her." I said with a small smile on my face before drinking the whole glass of nectar and lift me up

"What was it like?" Grover asked, looking at the empty glass.

"Homemade biscuits with white chocolate drops." I said as I stretched my arms

"Where are we going now?"

"Chiron and Mr. D are waiting to talk to you." Grover answered and did a signal to follow him.

As we walked along the walkway that ran the whole house, I saw all the buildings I had seen while using my power, but I also saw an arena and an amphitheater that I had not interested in before because no one slept in those places. In a block a dozen children and satyrs were playing volleyball, canoes sliding down a small lake, children in light orange shirts like Grover's, ran one after another around a cluster of cottages in the middle of the woods. Some practiced archery on targets while others rode horses and pegasus on a forested trail.

After turning another corner of the house, I saw Chiron sitting playing poker with a fat little man with a red nose, big tearful eyes and curly hair so black it was almost purple that I soon recognized as Dionysus because of photos that Mitera me showed the gods to avoid mistakes and then I saw Annabeth leaning against the porch railing, her back to me, beside them and gave a small smile

'This is going to be interesting'

"Good to see you again Mr. Brunner or do you prefer Chiron?" I asked announcing my presence

"Nice to see you Percy, do you know how to play pinochle?" He asked, ignoring my question and pointing to an empty chair next to Dionysus, who was staring at me with injected eyes and let out a big sigh

"Oh, I suppose I should say this: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, now do not expect me to be pleased to see you."

"Ahhh, I do not know if I should consider it a compliment or not, but thank you Dionysus." I said making his eyebrows and Chiron stand up a little

"So the boy recognizes me?,that spares a little explanation". Dionysus said with a little sarcasm in his voice before turning his attention to the cards in his hand.

"This young lady took care of you until it was all right Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why do not you check Percy's bunk? Let's set him up in cabin 11 for now"

"Of course, Chiron". Annabeth said before looking at me and walking away.

"I must say I'm glad to see you alive Percy. It's been a long time since I've done a home-based care for a potential camper and I'd hate to think I was wasting my time." Chiron said looking at me as he tried to start a conversation

"Me too, I'm glad to be alive ..." I said making Dionysus laugh a little

"...But I admit that I was surprised to meet Chiron in person." I said making Chiron's eyebrow rise again

"Now I'm surprised, Percy. How much do you know about Greek mythology in the modern world?" Chiron asked with clear curiosity in his eyes.

"I do not know everything ... but I know enough not to die when attacked by a Fury that accused me of stealing something that no one should touch". I said with a little pride when I noticed Chiron's impressed expression

"So this will save a lot of basic explanation and we can go to more advanced things after I see how much you know but before I would like to confirm. What did the Fury say you stole?".

"The Helm of Darkness". I said receiving a surprise expression from Chiron

"The Helm of Darkness was also stolen, that's too bad. Did you know about that, Mr. D?" Chiron asked worried

"No, and this may become a problem in the future, but I'd rather play pinochle at the moment." Dionysus said nonchalantly, but I could tell he was worried

"So something else was stolen along with the helm?" I asked so I could get more information

"Yes, the Master Bolt of Zeus was stolen on the winter solstice and everyone is looking for the culprit but no one imagined that the helm of darkness had also been stolen. This could trigger a war more than we imagined." Chiron said as his face aged 50 years with the concern that the situation caused.

"Grover, are you going to play or not?" Dionysus asked as he pointed to the cards on the table

"Yes, sir!" Grover answered before sitting down on the fourth chair

"Can you play pinochle?" Dionysus asked as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes, Mitera taught me." I said as I sat down in the empty chair and looked at Dionysus's slightly impressed expression before he threw the cards in the four of us to begin playing, I was in partnership with Chiron while Grover was in partnership with Dionysus

"Percy, I'm going to do a little test to test your knowledge about Greek mythology but I'd like to know about your fighting skills"

"I'm good at fighting unarmed and I'm good with a bow, though only at small distances". I said, making Chiron's eyebrow rise again.

"What is the maximum distance you can use a bow?".

"About 15 meters, more than that I almost always mistake. I would say that I am a dynamic archer."

"Dynamic archer?" Grover asked confused as he stared at the can in Dionysus's hand.

"A dynamic archer fights close to the enemy with swords, knives or other short-range weapons, but carries a bow to attack a troublesome enemy that is out of reach of his main weapon." Quiron explained before looking at me.

"Any other weapon with which you have familiarity? After all a dynamic archer does not have the bow as the main weapon."

"Well ... I've never had formal training with other guns but I've tested several and I'm good with knives and swords."

"Any preference within these two categories?"

"For knives, I like throwing knives, kunais and shurikens. For swords I like rapiers, chinese daos and katanas."

"I admit I'm surprised by your sword choices, do not you like any kind of Greek sword?"

"I always find them too short." I replied making a quick sad look appear on Chiron's face before disappearing

"When you are properly installed, you can ask one of these to be made for you at the forge." Chiron said and I nodded in agreement.

"Taking your favorite weapon out of the way, do you know who your father is?"

"Well ... I'm sure he's a god related to water and although I do not know which one, I think it can be Palaemon."

"So you think you're the shark god's son. Any reason for that?"

"I talked to a shark once on a visit to the aquarium."

"Well ... I will not announce that you are his son, but let's put him as highly likely to be your father".

"What powers would I have to be the son of the shark god?"

"You can talk to sea creatures, command sharks, control water, breathe underwater and turn into a shark. The amount of water you can control is great, not as much as a son of Triton or Poseidon can control, but still is a decent amount. "

"And my ability to turn into a shark?"

"Any kind of shark and any size are within their capabilities, but your dad has to claim you before you can use that ability." Dionysus explained before screaming when he managed to score a good number of points

"Mr. D, if you do not eat it, can I keep your Diet Coke can?" Grover asked before he received and bit a large chunk of the empty aluminum can

After half an hour, the game ended with my team winning by a few points

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a nap before tonight's singing, but first, Grover, we need to talk again about his performance rather than imperfect on that mission." Dionysus said before getting up and walking towards the door of the house followed by Grover

"Cabin 11, Percy Jackson. Let's play again when I'm not bored, what do you think about poker?".

"I'm not as good as with pinochle, but I know how to play." I said getting a little smile from Dionysus before he entered the house

"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron

"Yes, Dionysus is not really angry, he just hates his work. He was ... uh, confined to Earth, you can say, and he can not stand to wait another century before he's allowed to return to Olympus" .

"Why was he arrested here?"

"He had a little relationship with a nymph who was off limits". Chiron said with a grin before getting out of the wheelchair and revealing his full centaur form with a sigh of relief

"I've been so confined in there for so long that my joints fell asleep. Now come on Percy Jackson, let's meet the other campers."

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was the fourth chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief

I apologize again for the delays and as a small apology, I have released a chapter full of new informations

This time I'm going to leave a little question, what kind of sword do you want Percy to use? (Rapier, Chinese dao or Katana). He will still have Riptide, but it will be a secondary sword

This chapter also revealed some of Percy's top friends and some of them hold some surprising secrets

Percephone's first domain is a dream. Expect some interesting interactions with this power

 **See you and have a good day or night**


	5. Chapter 5- The Water Dragon

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my fifth chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

I'll be moving post day to Friday to allow one more day for chapter correction.

I appreciate the reviews and opinions of Solartiger, shugokage, SPeCTeR-ll7, deathcornfive, PJandLGequalsLove, Cheese PuffXx, The-Black-Baron-1943, merendinoemiliano and beyblademaster3198

I would also like to point out that the winner was the Rapier by private votes and by The-Black-Baron-1943 commentary.

The original creator of this fic made a design for Rapier that you will love, but he will only have the sword later, so you will have to wait a little

No more delay, we go to the fic

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

"Why was he arrested here?"

"He had a little relationship with a nymph who was off limits". Chiron said with a grin before getting out of the wheelchair and revealing his full centaur form with a sigh of relief

"I've been so confined in there for so long that my joints fell asleep. Now come on Percy Jackson, let's meet the other campers".

After we left the porch, we started the tour by the volleyball court where several boys and girls were playing, but stopped as I passed, pointing to the horn I carried or to me and whispered "It's him".

Most of the campers were older than me and the satyrs were bigger than Grover, all trotting back and forth in orange T-shirt of Camp Half-Blood with nothing to cover their furry butts. I was not usually shy, but the way they looked at me made me uncomfortable and I sighed before looking at them, causing them to stop looking directly at me and come back to play, but I was sure they were still looking at the corner from their eyes

'They're looking at me like I'm going to fight against agent Smith and save the Matrix.' I thought before sighing again and continuing to follow Chiron as we passed through beautiful fields of strawberry harvested by campers while a satyr used natural magic to remove the insects from the strawberries.

"Why do you produce strawberries?" I asked as I picked up a mature strawberry and eat

"It pays our expenses and they are very easy to take care of besides growing very fast thanks to the aura of Dionysus".

"I understand, as he is the god of wine, grapevines must grow quickly but I did not know that it worked on strawberries either." I said as I looked at the beautiful fruit fields

Then we went to a large forest with trees so large that they seemed to have been there since the time of the discovery of America

"That's impressive." I said with a big smile on my face as I thought about running through this beautiful forest in my kitsune form

'I'm going to have to be careful not to be seen by monsters-hunting boys and girls but if I'm careful, I can have fun tonight.' I thought as my smile grew

"I did not know you liked forests." Chiron said as he looked at me.

"It's my personal taste. I also like beaches but I do not like mountains, they are very annoying." I said, making Chiron nod before we both started laughing.

"I think I understand you." He said pointing to his horse part before pointing to the forest

"The forest has provisions, if you want to try luck, but armed, of course." Chiron said and I nodded, for Mitera said that the forest surrounding the camp has some weak monsters for training

"We'll have a game called capture the flag on friday night. You said you tested several guns, but do you have any weapons with you?" He asked and I nodded before showing my bracelet

"It can turn into a bow." I said and Chiron raised an eyebrow

"Who gave it to you?" He asked, clearly curious

"Mitera". I replied and he sighed.

"You have spoken of someone named Mitera before, but that is the Greek name of mother, then who would call herself mother." He asked and I did not resist and started laughing.

"She's not called Mitera. I call her that for personal reasons." I said and his eyebrow raised even more

"I think I'll keep myself out of your personal affairs, but only if it will not bring ruin to the camp." He said and I nodded.

"Relax, this is not going to cause any harm, it's just a personal matter." I said and he sighed again before we got back on our tour.

Soon after we left the forest, we reached the archery line, where I saw some campers practicing and looking more closely, I saw Naomi firing white arrows from a white bow, but as soon as they hit the target, they explodes in intense brightness and the target was reduced to dust

I was impressed with Naomi's bow and as I was also an archer, I felt compelled to face her in a bow and arrow contest, but I suppressed my desires and soon we headed towards the lake

From a distance, I could see two canoes crossing the lake, but as I approached I saw that several Naiads were at the bottom of the lake, but as soon as they saw me, they approached and went out to the surface of the water

"Good morning ladies, I did not know there were Limnades in this lake." I said, making them look at me surprises before smiling and pulling me into the water.

I sighed under the water and smiled.

"It really was funny, but it would still be with someone who can not breathe underwater." I said and they looked at me like I was a god

"You are a son of a water god,so we wanted to talk to you in private." One of them said in reverence before they all bowed, but I immediately raised my hand.

"No need to bend for me. I can be the son of a god, but I prefer friends than servants. You want to be my friends." I asked and I extended my hand.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they all shook my hand one at a time

"I'm happy with your friendship, let's talk privately at night when I'm not being watched by Chiron." I said but they sighed

"But no camper can go out at night." The younger-looking Limnades said and I shrugged.

"Do not worry about it and if a fox jumps into the water at night, I'll be near her." I said before rising to the surface, leaving the Limnades with confused expressions

"You're fine, Percy, the Naiads can be a lot of mischief sometimes." Chiron said a little worried when I came out of the water

"Do not worry, they just wanted to talk privately and they're Limnades." I said and he sighed

"Most campers do not care about Nymph types." He said and I smiled.

"But I'm not the most camper, and the Limnades care what kind they are not to be confused with other Nymps of water." I said, making the Limnades smile before I walk away.

Shortly after we moved away from the lake, I used my powers over water to dry my clothes instantly and then we arrived in the stables that were full of horses, pegasus and they even had a unicorn

"I expected the horses and suspected they had pegasus, but I did not know about the unicorn. The legends that only virgins can ride on them are true?" I asked as I approached the beautiful animal and Chiron nodded

"Yes, then only female virgin campers can ride on her." He said I did a quick pout while stroking the unicorn mane

"A little more to the right, master." I heard a distinctly feminine voice and looked surprised at the unicorn before sighing and caressing a little more to the right, making the unicorn emit a sound of pleasure

'I guess I'll have to ask Mitera the night before I go to Limnades.' I thought before picking up an apple and feeding the unicorn

"Thank you, master." She said with a note of respect in her voice and I nodded before moving away from the stables.

Later we visited the dart line, where several campers practiced and the amphitheater, although the latter was empty and then we visited the arena, where some campers trained with white guns and I was interested too, but I gave up for now, since I did not have a weapon that was not a bow or claws in a form that I would not use where someone other than the ones I trust could see

"Ah, yes, and there is the dining pavilion." Chiron said as I pointed to the outdoor pavilion framed by white Greek columns that I had seen yesterday, but as it was day I could see much more detail and I could see that it was the tables that emitted power

"I'm a fan of buildings without walls, but would something without roof be problematic on rainy days?" I asked confused as I looked at the maginificent structure

"There's a kind of ... force field around the camp that keeps rain from entering when we do not want it." Chiron explained and then we finally went to the cabins.

I had been impressed with them before, but the light of day they were even more impressive. The cabin with the number 9 on the door had chimneys like a tiny factory and I immediately recognized it as the Hephaestus cabin. Number 4 had tomatoes on the walls and a roof made of real grass, courtesy of Demeter's children. The number 7 looked like solid gold that gleamed so much in the sunlight that it was almost impossible to look at and I soon figured this would be the Apollo's cabin

They all led into a common area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of baskets of basketball, but what struck me was the bonfire in the middle, where a girl took care of the flames poking the coals with a stick, but I soon felt the power of Mitera emanating from the girl in waves like the heat of a good fire and I could not resist smiling, but I did not go to her and I restrained myself to a nod when our eyes met and she replied with a slight wave and a smile on her face.

'Mitera likes to take the form of little girls, but at least she's not a male god or I'd call him a lolicon.' I thought as I held the urge to laugh, but I managed to hold on and looked at the largest cabins in the group.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers 1 and 2 were large boxes of white marble with heavy columns in the front that reminded me of mausoleums or government buildings in Washington

Cabin 1 was the largest and most magnificent of the twelve with its polished brass doors that gleamed like a hologram, so that, seen from different angles, lightning seemed to cross them while cabin 2 was somewhat more graceful, with finer columns topped with pomegranates and flowers and carved walls with peacock images.

"Zeus and Hera". I said as Chiron nodded and Mitera smiled, making me imagine she was glad to see me show my knowledge

"I would not want to live inside them, even though they are beautiful to see." I said, making Chiron's eyebrow rise

"Why, my boy?"

"They look like mausoleums and I'd rather not live on something that looks like a mausoleum." I said, causing Mitera to hold her mouth to keep from laughing and Chiron was silent for a few moments before coughing to regain his composure.

As he recovered from my statement, I looked up at cabin 3. It was not tall and imposing like cottage 1, but long, low and solid. The outer walls were of rustic gray stones dotted with bits of shells and coral, as if the stones had been cut directly from the bottom of the ocean and I decided to take a peek inside

"So this is Poseidon's cabin." I said as I looked inside.

"You'd better get away, Percy, but you're correct to assume that this is Poseidon's cabin." Chiron said and I smiled.

"Do not worry too much if I'm the son of Palaemon or Delphinus, so I should be allowed to at least look inside since they are friends of Poseidon and I do not think other campers can not get into the cabin of another god who does not be your father or mother. " I said and Chiron sighed.

"You're right, but they can only get into specific situations, but it's fine for you to peek at the door if you're Palaemon's son." Chiron said as I looked inside, but soon I pulled away and we headed toward the end of the cabins, though we drove by the Ares's cabin if a bunch of boys and girls mischievously fought for arm wrestling and arguing as the rock played at any indication.

I looked in for a few moments and instantly saw Clarisse sitting on one of the beds polishing a spear that released lightning bolts, but she cast a fake little look when she looked at me, but I returned with a gentle smile and a nod before to move away

'I do not think she understood the message, but I may be surprised.' I thought before we moved on to where Annabeth was

As we approached, she looked at me with a thoughtful expression, but her face turned a little flushed when she looked into my eyes

"Hello again, but unfortunately I did not find your wings". I said, making her blush even more

"Annabeth, I have bow and arrow class for masters at noon. Would you mind Percy from here?" Chiron asked, ignoring Annabeth's flushed face.

"Y...Yes si...sir". She said, trying to regain her composure

"Cabin 11, yourself at home." Chiron said before pulling away and I rolled my eyes as I remembered the conversation with Ellen and looked at what reminded me of a refugee camp

"What do you mean by wings?" Annabeth asked and I smiled.

"When I woke up, I had thought I was dead and when I saw you, I thought I was seeing an angel." I said and the blush on her face increased so much that she looked like a walking tomato

"But I still did not know you almost choked me with ambrosia." I said and she looked at the floor

"I'm sorry for that, I took care of the person who was coming in and ... well, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I forgive you, but try not to choke me again, Angel." I said while smiling

'I just found out her nickname.' I thought, but before I could say more, I saw most of the boys and girls in the cabin looking at me with judgmental eyes and I sighed again.

'I'm going to leave here with Ellen. I hate crowds in a small place.'

"Normal or indeterminate?" One of the boys asked

"Undetermined". Annabeth replied, although she was still slightly flushed and almost everyone moaned

'I've already seen that I will like most of them.' I said with sarcasm dripping from my mental voice.

"Relax, campers, that's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor over there." A boy a little older than the rest said before he approached

He appeared to be nineteen, had a tall, muscular body with short, sand-trimmed hair and a friendly smile on his face. He wore an orange tank top, cut pants, sandals, and a leather necklace with five colored clay beads different, and the only disturbing thing about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from right below the right eye to the chin, like an old knife cut, but the hairs on the back of my neck crawled and my instincts told me he was evil it's dangerous

I felt like pulling away, but I held my instincts and looked at the guy

"This is Luke." Annabeth said and I could tell that the tone of her voice changed a little and her face blushed again.

"He's your advisor for now." She finished as she sighed.

"For a while?". I asked and he nodded.

"You are indeterminate and as they do not know in which cabin to accommodate you, then you are here. Cabin 11 welcomes all newcomers and all visitors, for our patron is the travelers' god." Luke explained and I sighed, but I nodded and looked at the tiny floor space they gave me and then tried to look for Ellen, but I could not see her among the campers and decided that I would go after her

"How long will I be here?" I asked and Luke shrugged.

"Until you're determined." He replied

"Okay, I'm not used to it, so how long does it take?" I asked, but everyone in the cabin started to laugh, which made me a bit angry

"I may not know who my father is, but that does not mean I do not know some of his powers." I said turning the water into the glass that one of the boys was drinking on a bird and making the bird explode in the face of the first boy who started to laugh, making him get all wet and I left the cabin to breathe some fresh air

"So you have powers related to water?" Annabeth asked as she left the cabin and I nodded.

"I do not care to stay in a new place if necessary, but I hate staying in an overcrowded place."

"I understand, but as you are ... partially undetermined, you can only stay in cabin 11

"I do not have problems with that, but instead of overcrowding a cabin, why not build an attachment for children who do not yet know who their divine parents are?"

"I suggested this, but Dionysus and Chiron barred the project but by the way you think like me." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I also realized that no lesser god possessed a cabin and from what I saw, not even Hestia or Hades have one, and that seems to be very wrong." I said and Annabeht nodded.

"I have the same thoughts, but I've never been able to do anything about it and believe me, I've tried." She said and I sighed.

'It seems that I have something to solve, but I have no idea how you would first give me ...'. The rest of my line of thought was interrupted by the approach of Clarisse along with other girls approaching with her

"Clarisse, why do not you go polish your spear or something?" Annabeht asked before sighing

"I just polished my spear so I can beat you with it on Friday." Clarisse said and I realized that the two had some kind of rivalry

"Erre is korakas!". Annabeht said a plague in Greek which means go with the crows and Clarisse and Clarisse rolled her eyes in disdain before olahr for me

"Who's the newbie?" She asked and I could see curiosity in the look, although it was very well hidden

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Annabeth said, answering Clarisse's question and what I would have if I did not already know who she was

"So you're the god of war's daughter?". I asked feint confusion..

"Yeah, do you have any problems with that?" Clarisse asked and I shrugged.

"With you? Of course not but with your father, well ... he's an idiot." I said, making the three girls behind Clarisse turn red with anger, but Clarisse was just confused by it. "

"It looks like we're going to have an initiation today." One of the girls said before two of them came up to me and grabbed my arms and we headed toward the bathrooms

'Bathrooms ... seems like they want to give me an advantage, so maybe I can take advantage of the situation'. I thought of a small smile before throwing the horn of the minotaur to Annabeth and went quietly with the girls to the ladies room with one of the girls in front of me, two holding her arms and Clarisse at the back with a slightly confused expression on her face , but I noticed she took a deep breath as we arrived at the bathroom door and grabbed my neck as we walked through the door

"I've never been in the ladies' bathroom before but if this place is run by gods, I would think I could buy better bathrooms." I said and I felt that Clarisse was smothering a laugh and from what I could see, Annabeth too.

Clarisse put me next to the toilet and then began to push my head in, although I was not putting much force in the push, probably by Ares's commentary being an idiot

"I can handle the water, so I can not get wet if I do not want to, it will not do any good ... unless you have a snow cloak." I said with a smile on my face when I realized she stopped pushing my head

"That was close, girl." I said, leaving the rest of the girls in the bathroom confused.

"You...?". She asked and I nodded.

"I suggest you lower yourself behind me if you do not want to get wet with this water." I said and Clarisse immediately fulfilled my suggestion, making the girls even angrier before I used my water manipulation to launch the water from all the toilets, showers and sinks into the air and mold her shape into an Asian dragon

I stood with Clarisse right behind me as the dragon roared before advancing against Ares's three daughters, tossing them out the door and thirty feet away from the bathroom before exploding, wetting them even more and leaving them lying down, breathless on the floor

"And that's why no one can fight me where there's water." I said before looking at Clarisse.

"If you want to talk, we can do it at night, where Snow Cloak lives." I whispered and Clarisse nodded before heading out of the bathroom toward her cabin instead of helping her sisters.

Annabeth stared at her body, very surprised that she was perfectly dry before looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I knew you were special, but I did not know you were so powerful, I want you on my team to capture the Flag." She said with a big smile on her face before a confused look appeared on her face.

"I'm curious, why did you spare Clarisse, since she was pushing your head in the toilet?" Annabeth asked and I shrugged.

"She did not look like she wanted to push my head off and I was putting a lot of weight on it and if I wanted to, I could have escaped a long time. The only thing I can say right now is that no one in this camp knows the real Clarisse." I said before leaving the ladies 'room as discreetly as possible, after all I'm still a kid in my human form and leaving the ladies' room would be very strange to explain.

After Annabeth left the bathroom a few seconds later, she looked at me with an expression that Mitera said that Athena herself did sometimes when she found a puzzle she could not decipher

"You're a mysterious being, Percy Jackson and I like mysteries, but for now let's continue with the tour. Where do you want to go first?" She asked and I smiled

"Chiron said I'm going to need a sword and a shield and there's a forge around here, I think that would be a good place to start." I said and she nodded before we walked closer to the cabin of Hephaestus

As soon as we got close to a small building resembling a blacksmith's workshop, I could feel the heat rise and I saw some children working with metal and approached an 18-year-old African-American guy with a permanent scowl and muscles as a player professional baseball

"Charlie?" Annabeht asked and the boy stopped working on the metal scythe he was creating and looked at her

"Annabeth, what brings you here today?". The boy known as Charlie asked and Annabeth pointed at me.

"He's new to the camp, but he's very powerful in water manipulation and he needs a sword and shield."

"I understand, I am Charles Beckendorf, but everyone calls me Charlie. If you need anything that involves metal, just talk to me." He said and held out his hand to me.

"I'm Percy and look for a sword and shield." I said and shook his hand.

"Do you have formal weapons training?" He asked as he took out a piece of paper and a pen

"No, but I tested several guns and the one that got better in my hand was a rapier." I said and he looked at me

"I've done one before, but hardly anyone here uses swords that are not Greek. Do you want anything specific?" He asked but I shook my head

"This is just a temporary sword because I have an idea of material to make mine definitive, but I do not have the materials yet, so make it as simple as possible." I said and he nodded.

"What about the shield?"

"This is going to be temporary too, so it just needs to be a good shield and lightweight."

"A standard brass shell would not be very lightweight, so maybe titanium or aluminum could do, since it would be a temporary one, but once you get the materials, let's make the final equipment." He said and went towards a barrel and took some metal, so we left the forge to let him work.

"What types of materials are you looking for?". Annabeth asked

"I will not tell you, but you'll be the first to know when I find them." I said, making her pout, but we proceeded with the tour to the arts and crafts room where several satiors were covering a sand sculpture and then we saw the climbing wall of death

'I'm not anxious to use this wall and I hope I do not have to climb in that place to win the capture of the flag'. I thought and let out a sigh of relief as we pulled away from the wall and headed back to the lake

"I have training at the moment. Dinner is at half past seven and you can get there by following the campers in your cabin, but do not be late or you will run out of dinner. Good luck with the rest of your day and know that I still I did not give up finding out more about you. " She said and started to walk away.

"I can tell you some things. What do you think of a pizzeria tomorrow at nine?" I asked and she stopped.

"Did you just call me on a date?" Annabeth asked and I shrugged.

"No, it's just a social meeting and it's also a quiet place to talk." I said and she nodded before running away

"You made her blush." One of the Limnades said and I smiled.

"That was the goal." I said before I walked away in search of Ellen

After some searching time, I found her reading a black book leaning against a tree near Hermes's cabin and I decided to get closer

"Reading a book of necromancy, Ellen Blackstone?" I asked with a vulpine tone in my voice and she looked at me

"Yes, but because it matters ...". She did not finish speaking and dropped the book on the floor before looking at me.

"Percephone?" She asked and I nodded in surprise that she recognized me.

"I said I'd get you out of that overcrowded cabin and I came to keep my promise, but how did you find out it was me?"

"You emanate ancient magic, before Greece itself, but only those versed in this magic can feel and I am the only daughter of the magic goddess present at the camp, so I could feel it when you approached." She said as she slipped the book into a black slit open in the air before she hugged me

"Thank you for coming as you promised, but do you really have something to solve my space problem?" She asked but I shook my head.

"It would be our problem for now as I'm in the same boat as you, but I'll have a solution in a few days, just pass that catch the flag." I said and she sighed with a smile on her face.

"You just made my day better. When we go eat, you can sit next to me, after all no one likes to sit next to someone who plays magic." She said and I could not help but feel sorry for her, but I just smiled and grabbed her shoulder

"I'm not anyone and I love magic." I said and she smiled

"One day I'll introduce you to my mother, she'll love you." Ellen said before pulling another book out of the black space

"This book teaches the basics about magic and I'm going to teach magic to you, starting with the basics and then going to a specific kind of magic." She said and I smiled at the opportunity to learn magic before we sat down under the tree again

Ellen taught me the basic principle of magic until we heard a trumpet, which I knew to be made of a resounding sea shell. She kept the book in the black space and stood up

"The trumpet announces dinner, so let's go or we'll be late." She said, helping me get up before we headed toward the dining pavilion

As soon as we arrived at the pavilion, we saw several Limnades coming out of something and Dryades coming out of the forest.

All in all, there were perhaps a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen Nymphs and varied Naiads.

In the pavilion, torches glowed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered with a white towel with purple details. Four tables were empty, but cottage 11 was overcrowded. Ellen sat on the floor, leaning against the nearest table 11, but a little away from the rest, and I sat down next to her.

I saw Grover sitting at table 12 along with a pair of fat blond boys very much like Doinysus. Annabeth was at table 6 along with her brothers and sisters. Clarisse was also with her brothers and sisters, but she seemed a little unhappy until I I sent a smile and a small wave and she replied with a small smile and a low smile and Naomi was at table 5, although she was a little different from her sisters in appearance, but I imagined that the mother's genes had something to do with it

Chiron slammed his hull against the marble floor of the pavilion, and they all fell silent before raising a glass.

"To the gods!" He shouted and everyone answered before Dryades came up with trays of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread and, yes, barbecue !, but I looked at my empty glass and sighed

"Anything you want to drink will show up in the glass, except alcohol, just talk to the glass in your mind." Ellen explained as a bit of blackberry juice appeared in her glass and soon a blueberry juice appeared in my glass

Ellen and I put food on our plates after the Limnades I talked to earlier brought some trays of food for us

Ellen was surprised by this, but filled the plate quickly and I also filled my plate before nodding to the smirks who smiled and came back to deliver food to the other campers

"Do you know what's coming now, Percy?" Ellen asked after getting up.

"Yes, now we have sacrificed a portion of our food to the flames to honor the gods." Maitera told me about it. " I said and got up too before joining in a queue with Ellen on the front minah, but unfortunately luck was not in my favor and Luke was after me

"Percy, I realized you called someone from Mitera, who is she?" Ellen asked, but I put my finger in front of my mouth.

"I'll tell you after we leave the pavilion, I do not trust some people here." I said and she nodded before throwing a bunch of grapes into the fire

"Hecate". Ellen said before pulling back toward the pillar before I approached.

"Hestia." I whispered, tossing a large piece of ham into the fire and started to pull away, but Luke put his hand on my shoulder and I felt my wild instinct go into fight or flight mode, but I suppressed my instinct again and looked at him

"Because you do not sit next to me, Percy, I get a nice seat on the table." He said, but I simply shook my head before retreating toward Ellen.

After eating, we heard a brief announcement from Dionysus about the victory of cabin 5 on the last catch the flag and then we went to the amphitheater where the Apollo's cabin led a round of camping songs and then we went back to cabin 11 to sleep, but so everyone had laid down, I assumed my kitsune form as the size of a pistol and went out the door after swinging Ellen with my tail until she woke up

"You asked me who Mitera was and I'll tell you, but I have to meet the Limnades, Clarisse, and Mitera before the night is over, so you're going to have to follow me." I said as Ellen walked through the door and she nodded as we headed toward the lake as stealthily as possible

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was the fifth chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief

Percy meets some interesting people and begins to learn magic, but he is inept at it, so he will not be doing magic for now.

His instincts warn him that Luke is dangerous, but he has nothing but his instinct to power as proof that Luke is doing something he should not do,Percy is already aware of Luke, so expect some fight in the future.

Other than that, he's making friends with some campers and Nymphs, so expect a few more surprises in the next chapter and maybe a little more of Annabeth blushing

This chapter did not have much action or mystery, but I used the two quieter chapters of the book to make this chapter, but I was able to add some very hidden mysteries

 **See you and have a good day or night**


	6. Chapter 6-The fight in the Creek

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my sixth chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

First I would like to thank the reviews of SPeCTeR-ll7, The-Black-Baron-1943, Solartiger, shugokage and Myra the Dovahkiin

I would also like to mention that I put a little easter egg in the previous chapter about something from the future that will happen in fic, but no one has found it.

No more delay, we go to the fic

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

"Because you do not sit next to me, Percy, I get a nice seat on the table." He said, but I simply shook my head before retreating toward Ellen.

After eating, we heard a brief announcement from Dionysus about the victory of cabin 5 on the last catch the flag and then we went to the amphitheater where the Apollo's cabin led a round of camping songs and then we went back to cabin 11 to sleep, but so everyone had laid down, I assumed my kitsune form as the size of a pistol and went out the door after swinging Ellen with my tail until she woke up

"You asked me who Mitera was and I'll tell you, but I have to meet the Limnades, Clarisse and Mitera before the night is over, so you're going to have to follow me." I said as Ellen nodded as we headed toward the lake as stealthily as possible

As we left the Hermes cabin, we advanced toward the lake walking through the shadows that the cabins created in contrast to the moonlight

"I promised explanations, so Mitera is Hestia." I said and I heard a small sigh of surprise.

"So Hestia is your mother?" Ellen asked and I smiled before turning into my kitsune form.

"Actually, she is a mother of this form, but she can also be considered the mother of my male form." I said as we approached the lake.

"That must be a bit confusing, but as a daughter of the goddess of magic, I can not say that this is the strangest thing I've ever seen." Ellen shrugged before we reached the lake.

"I can breathe under the water, even in that shape, so you can wait here I grab on my tail and come down with me." I said and she looked at me before grabbing my tail and we went into the water

As we reached the bottom of the lake, the Limnades appeared and looked at me and Ellen before the older girl approached us

"It sounds like you did not lie when you said a fox would dive into the lake, but you did not say you'd be the fox." Limnade said with a mischievous little smile on her face.

"Do I have a playful side too, miss ?" I asked and she smiled

"My name is Dorothy and this is my sister, Shizuko." She said as the younger Limnade approached us and smiled before embracing Ellen, which made my eyebrow rise

"I said that the campers avoid me, not that other beings also avoid me. I have a good relationship with the Dryads, Nymphs and beasts in the camp." Ellen explained and I nodded before looking at Dorothy.

"I have some questions. Have any of you felt a bad feeling around Luke?" I asked after reminding myself of my instinct being activated the two times he got close to me and one of the Limnades nodded and approached

"My name is Suzana and I already felt that close to Luke when I served him yesterday. He was always a good person, but when he ran his hand up my ass yesterday, I felt that feeling in him." She said with a big blush on her face and I could see Ellen's expression darken and I admit that mine was not far behind hers

"He put his hand on a girl's ass ...". Ellen said in a scary voice, but Suzana raised her hand.

"Yes, he did, but I could not figure out whether it was unintentionally or purposely and after I felt that evil aura, I decided to pretend nothing had happened and turned away."

"I see, so Luke started acting strange since when?" I asked and Dorothy smiled before indicating her sister

"Shizuko is the most observant Limnade of the group and if there's anyone who can see these things, it's her." Dorothy said and Shizuko blushed a great deal before he sighed.

"He has been acting normally most of the time, but he has been to the forest two days ago, so he may be up to something and aura around him, so it should not be a good thing." Shizuko said and all the Limnades nodded before I heard Ellen sigh

"I think it makes sense. Luke has been acting the same way before, but the smiles he makes never reach his eyes, but why did you start asking about him?"

"The two times he got close to me, my instincts went into fight or flight mode and I was worried, so I decided to ask the Limnades, since their lake is practically in the center of the camp and since they need to sleep very little, they should be able to observe the camp all day long and there must be plenty of gossip to tell. " I said before looking at Limnades with a suggestive look and they all blushed

"Yeah..well, we have several secrets we can tell, but you did not come here for that." Dorothy said and I nodded before sighing.

"I have some questions and I know you have some too, so let's take turns to do them, but for today we'll limit ourselves to three questions for each side." I said before you wave for them to start.

"We know that you are the son of a god, but you also emanate the power of another god and also emanate ancient magic, how is that possible?" A Limnades dressed like a witch asked and I sighed.

"Well ... my male form is the son of a sea god, although I do not know which one, and my female form is Hestia's daughter. As for my old magic, Ellen explained to me that it comes from my kitsune form, but I go need more details to understand this magic. " I said and then I looked at Dorothy with a smile on her face.

"You said you have some secrets from several campers, can you count one?" I asked and a Limnades with purple hair gave a comspiratory smile and approached, before whispering in my ear, making me blush

"I did not know Annabeth was doing this, but I think she can do whatever she wants." I said and the Limnade nodded before pulling away from me and sitting on a rock

"How did you gain your powers?" Shizuko asked and I smiled before telling my story to them and to Ellen, who was looking at me with clear curiosity in the look as I spoke and at the end of the account, everyone was laughing when I told the joke I did with Ares

"So you did that?. My mother told me about it and said that everyone at Olympus had been laughing for a whole week after that and even today, some people say that Ares pees on the bed". Ellen said and I could not take it any longer and I started laughing too

After another minute of laughing, they all stopped and we started to breathe to calm down

"That was one of the funniest things I've ever heard." Shizuko said in a childish tone and I could not help but smile before looking at Ellen and nodding.

"Yes, I did that and I would do it again if I was not repeating the joke, but I should think of some other in the future. Back to the questions, I would like to know if some of you know a hidden place where I can build a place where can I and Ellen stay? "

"I can understand why you want to get out of the overcrowded cabin, but the only decent place to build would be in the woods and I do not think Chiron would let you build anything there." Dorothy explained and I sighed.

"It's going to be a little harder than I thought initially, but I have an idea that might work." I said as I looked at the moon behind the water.

"What's your idea?" Ellen asked and I sighed again.

"It's just the concept of an idea, but for it to work I'm going to have to win the capture the flag, but once I have the whole idea completely formulated, I'll let you know." I said and Ellen sighed before nodding.

The Limnades looked at each other before looking at me. "We'll keep our other question for another time." Dorothy said and I nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing myself. I have to go now, but we'll talk again tomorrow." I said and waved my paw at them before starting to swim up, but before I reached the surface, I remembered something and looked at them

"If you can, I'd like you to keep an eye on Luke for me, as discreetly as you can, obviously." I said and all 15 Limnades in the lake nodded before I left the lake along with Ellen

"I've never tried to breathe underwater before and I have to say it was an interesting experience, but the wet clothes are annoying and ..." What Ellen was going to say was interrupted when I put my tail on her chest and dried her instantly

"Your power is getting more and more useful." She said with a small smile on her face before I made a signal for Ellen to follow me and we advanced towards the forest

"So are you going to meet Clarisse or Hestia in the woods?" Ellen asked

"Clarisse and I will need you to stay out of sight until Clarisse lets you in, she has entrusted this secret to me and I do not want to start a fight." I said and Ellen nodded as we approached the place where Clarisse's scent was stronger

Ellen hid in some nearby bushes as I entered the clearing and saw Clarisse sitting on a tree stump with a white rabbit lying on her lap while eating a carrot

"You're early, I thought you'd be home later." She said and I smiled before approaching slowly.

"I'd rather be punctual whenever possible, so this is the real Snow Cloak?" I asked and Clarisse nodded with a gentle smile on her face as she stroked the rabbit's head.

I realized that the rabbit was a bit uncomfortable with the presence of a fox and I came back to my human form

"He's even cuter than in the dream world." I said and Clarisse gently took the rabbit and handed it to me

"Do you want to fondle him?" She asked and I nodded before grabbing him and putting it on my lap, with Clarisse passing the carrot to me

"How did you meet this little guy?" I asked and Clarisse's smile widened.

"One day, after a fight with one of my brothers, I was very angry and I came to the forest to get some calm. I do not even remember the reason for the fight, but I remember it was something stupid that I do not agree , but when I came to this place, I saw a wolf digging near a hole in the ground and after waiting a little, I realized that a rabbit was hiding in the hole, but the hole was very shallow and if the wolf continued to dig he could get the rabbit, so I used the knife I always carry in the boot to ward off the wolf and I saved the little rabbit and since then we have become inseparable. "

"He was the only one in this camp that I could talk openly and the only being I could call friend ... until yesterday." She said looking at me and I smiled.

"I may be your only human friend here, but I met someone who could be your friend besides me." I said and she looked at me with a little curiosity before sighing

"If it's Annabeth ... well, I have no problem with her, but she always talks about Luke and it annoys me a little sometimes." Clarisse said, but I shook my head.

"It was not Annabeth's that I was talking about, although she was an interesting person. I was talking about the daughter of magic." I said before waving in the direction of the forest and Ellen entered the glade where we were

Clarisse looked at her before looking at me.

"I did not imagine you'd befriend her, and I'd think you'd talk to me before I brought her here." Clarisse said as she looked at Ellen with a little mistrust in her eyes and I sighed.

"Do not worry about me, I have two cats and I would never hurt any animals, unlike the sons of Ares ... no offense." Ellen said and Clarisse nodded.

"No offense taken, you're absolutely right about that. I hide Snow Cloak here just for this."

"I've already thought about bringing my cats here once, but I heard a story that some kids in cabin 5 killed a bird that belonged to a girl from the Athena cabin and decided to leave them at home." Ellen said and Clarisse nodded.

"That's true, they've never been caught by it or openly admitted to anyone in the cabin, but I'm pretty sure they killed the poor toucan." Clarisse said with a face that showed quite sadness.

"A girl had a toucan?" I asked surprised and Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, the bird's name was Rafael, in honor of that blue macaw movie. He was a beautiful animal, very cute and docile, but my idiot brothers killed him."

"The girl was my friend and from that day on, she did not go back to the camp and said she would only come back if those responsible were punished with death, but Chiron would not allow a camper to die because of an animal, though. She was my only friend in the camp and the only person to talk to me. " Ellen said as she approached and I raised an eyebrow

"You did not say no one was talking to you?" I asked a little confused

"No one talks to me currently in the field, except for trivia, but I never said that nobody talked to me before." She said with a small smile on her face and I sighed as Clarisse let out a small laugh

"I wish I had met this girl, but I can not do anything about it for now, but I'll plan something." I said and Ellen raised her eyebrows this time.

"From what I understood, you like to make plans, but have any of them succeeded?" Clarisse asked and I smiled that might confuse me with the Grinch before nodding.

"My two biggest plans were a joke I did with your dad and make Annabeth blush and I succeeded in those two plans." I said and Clarisse started to laugh

"So it was you who made my father look like he was pissing, I loved that joke, although it was the only one in cabin 5 that liked it, so it's not good to reveal it to anyone, but what did you mean by making Annabeth blush ? ".

"Well, she almost choked me with ragweed and I forgave her for it, but it does not mean that u can not return the favor by making her blush like a tomato." I said and Ellen let out a small laugh.

"Are you going to join Annabeth's team in capturing the flag?" Clarisse asked and I nodded, making her nod.

"Too bad I can not fight you, but I do not want you to make it easy for me." Clarisse asked and I nodded before looking at Ellen.

"I'll be on the same team as you." She said, answering my question before I did her and then looked again at Clarisse with a more serious look on my face

"I wanted to ask you if you noticed anything wrong with Luke?" I asked and she looked at me before shaking her head.

"He's normal as he's always been, have you noticed anything different about him?" She asked before noticing what she had asked, but I held up my hand to stop her.

"I know that I only know him one day, but my instincts tell me that he is dangerous and when I say dangerous I am not talking about fighting ability, I am talking about pure evil or intense hatred, so I would never lower your guard when he is in the same room as you. " I said and Clarisse looked into my eyes before nodding.

"Thanks for the warning, this can be decisive in the future." Clarisse said before getting up, picking up the rabbit and placing it in front of a hole near the stump and he entered

"Snow Cloak is going to sleep and so am I, so I think we can talk more tomorrow." Clarisse said before hugging me and Ellen before pulling away.

"I never expected Clarisse to be such a nice person, but I was wrong and happy to be mistaken and I'm also glad to have a woman friend in the camp." She said and looked at me.

"A full-time woman, I mean." She said and I laughed before we went back quietly to the Hermes cabin, but as we were approaching, we saw Luke quietly leave the cabin and we looked at each other before following him

We followed him until he approached a tree and soon he started to piss on the tree with a smile on his face before entering the bathroom, so I made a sign to go back to the cabin and as soon as we got far enough away, I looked at Ellen's slightly flushed face.

"Why would he piss in a tree before going into the bathroom?.That does not make any sense." Ellen asked and I shrugged.

"Some people act oddly at times and it seems like we're witnessing one of those moments, but we're going to watch out for any weird behavior." I said and she looked at me and I sighed

"Weirder than this." I said and she nodded before she abruptly pushed me into the cabin and I smiled before going in behind her and went to my private space

'What a beautiful space person I have here'. I thought, rolling my eyes before I lay down grabbing my war trophy and smiling

'At least I'll be able to talk to Mitera now.' I thought before sleeping

As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw that I was again in the dream world in my kitsune form, but when I was about to get up, Ellen appeared standing next to me dressed like a witch of the renaissance

"I did not know you could follow me here?" I said and she shrugged.

"I felt the energy you used to enter the dream world last night and just had to resonate my soul at the same frequency." She said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

'Magic'. I thought as I felt the urge to make a facepalm, but I stood up instead of it and we both sailed from the overcrowded cabin and headed towards the camp's campfire where we saw Mitera tending the fire, although a tall man with a long coat black, golden eyes and a small pair of golden wings sat near Mitera

"Good evening, Percephone Jackson, your meeting told me a lot about you and good evening to you too, Ellen Blackstone, it is a pleasure to have Hecate's daughter in the dream world. I am Morpheus, god of dreams." He said as he got up and approached us, but before I or Ellen could say anything, he raised his hand.

"I just came here to talk to Hestia, but I also wanted to meet you and from what I've seen so far, I'm not disappointed, so make good use of your domain." She said before disappearing in a blast of golden dust that made me and Ellen cough after we inhaled some of the dust in the air, but soon we stepped away from the golden cloud and headed toward Mitera

"Mitera, it's good to see you again, but if I may ask, how did you know I wanted to talk to you?" I asked and she smiled

"Psychic powers". She said and I looked at her as if she had grown a second head and she started laughing

"I always wanted to do this, but I never got a chance, but by answering your question, I always stay here at night, it's a relaxing place to rest. What did you want to talk to me about?" Hestia asked as she sat down and I sat down facing her and turned my gaze, seeing that Ellen was looking at us

"You can sit down too, Ellen Blackstone. Your mother is one of my best friends and I'm glad to hear that you're my daughter's friend." Mitera said before indicating an empty trunk where Morpheus was sitting before.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia." She said, making me roll my eyes before turning my attention to Mitera

"I wanted to talk about some things I've noticed that can help you figure out who my father is, plus some other things. I got to talk to the unicorn from the camp today and I wonder if this is because of my father or my kitsune powers? " I asked and she sighed

"Unfortunately I can not say. It may be the power of your father or the ability of kitsunes to talk to other animals and although this pdoer usually manifests with two tails, magically sensitive animals like unicorns can be understood even with a single tail and speaking of magic, I heard from a little bird that you are teaching magic to my daughter, Ellen Blackstone? " Mitera asked and Ellen nodded, making Mitera smile

"Kitsunes are powerful magical beings and I was looking to discover a magic teacher, but I do not have to look any , I thank you for teaching me this subtle art and I would like to warn you that Kitsune focuses on Japanese Oriental magic called Onmyodo, which is based on rituals, although Percy can learn another type of magic different from the oriental one if he wants ". Mitera said and Ellen nodded before looking at me.

"I had already thought about this idea, but I would like to use Onmyodo, while my human form would use magic based on Nordic runes." I said and Ellen looked at me.

"I did not know you were interested in Norse mythology."

"Norse mythology is the best mythology, followed by Japanese and Egyptian, without offense." I said looking at my Mitera, but she started to laugh

"I really prefer Nordic mythology, followed by Japanese and Celtic myths than mine." She said with a small pout on her face, making me and Ellen laugh

"But back to the main subject, these are great spells to learn and rune magic must surprise your opponents. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Mitera asked and I nodded.

"I have felt some bad feelings emanating from one of the campers named Luke and I believe he can be dangerous, but I have no proof."

"This may be problematic, but I hope you stay calm and watch it for now, but as soon as you have some evidence, bring it to me." She asked and I nodded.

"Taking advantage of this moment, I would like to say that I am happy that you made friends with a daughter of Ares and a daughter of Athena." Mitera said and I sighed.

"You have lots of birds." I replied and she giggled before getting up and smiling

"Well, I have to go to sleep and I believe you two too, after all Percy has a date tomorrow." Mitera said and I looked at her very surprised before sighing.

"This is not a date and it looks like I'm going to have to hunt for birds tomorrow." I said before hugging Mitera and walking away toward cabin, followed by Ellen

"Do you have a date tomorrow?" Ellen asked and I could tell she looked a little ... worried

"I told you it's not a date, I just went and talked to Annabeth at a pizzeria I know." I said, shrugging as we went inside cabin 12, but I noticed a sigh coming from Ellen as I lay down to sleep

In the following day, as soon as I woke up, I went to the forge where I saw Charles in front of the door with a smile on his face

"It took me a little less to make it ready and the shell should be ready tomorrow." He said as he handed me a simple but perfectly balanced sword and I gave a test swing before smiling

"She's perfectly balanced, I can not wait to get my permanent." I said before shaking hands with Charles.

"Looks like I got my blacksmith." I said and he smiled before knocking on my back and I went to train

After a few hours of training, in addition to talking to the Limnades,Clarisse,in secret, and Ellen, I discreetly headed for cabin 6 and as soon as I got close, I noticed small cries of joy coming from within plus some words of good luck before Annabeth stepped out the door, but as soon as I saw her, my jaw dropped to the floor.

Annabeth was wearing a black dress that emphasized all her curves, her blonde hair was in two buns and her face had a light makeup that emphasized her gray eyes

"Wow ...". It was the only thing I could say and she blushed.

"I told the girls that this was not a date, but they still wanted to prepare me as if it were a date ... but I appreciate the compliment." She said with a slightly flushed face before we left the hidden camps and went to the pizzeria

As soon as we got there, we took the most reserved table of the place and I ordered an entire pizza

"Why a whole pizza?" Annabeth asked and I smiled.

"I'm going to take some slices to my other friends." I said before the waiter came in with the pizza and two cans of soda

"Alright, you promised me answers, so tell me who Mitera is?" She asked and I started to cough

"How do you know about Mitera?"

"You speak sleeping, very little, but you spoke the word mitera and then spoke about Iris, the goddess of the rainbow. How do you know them?" She asked and I sighed before telling the whole story except the part about the dreams that were not hers

'I'd rather not talk about other people's dreams, but I think I'd better talk about Thalia for her.' I thought, but before I could speak again, Annabeth held up a hand to interrupt me.

"Wait a minute, so the kitsune that promised me a trophy was you?" She asked and I blushed cautiously before scratching my head.

"I'm sorry, I was taken by surprise and had to improvise."

"Alright, but you still owe me a trophy." She said with a mischievous smile and I sighed again

"So you have the power to turn into a female kitsune that can get in people's dreams and can control the water?" She asked and I nodded.

"My kitsune form can also use fox fire freely while my human form can only use very little of it." I said before ascending the tip of my finger with black fire

"Its history is interesting and now I can only say that I am even more eager to capture the flag." Annabeth said and I smiled before sighing as my gaze became more serious.

"I also have two other things to tell that are important. The first is that I've entered into other dreams besides yours and although I will not reveal anything from almost any of them, I have to say that I joined one of a girl named Thalia ... ". Before I continued to speak, she grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Thalia died. How did you get into her dream?" She asked with a deathly serious look on her face.

"She has not died. Her body may have been turned into a tree, but she is still alive as a tree and uses consciousness is intact." I said and realized that Annabeth was looking at me with clear hope in her face as a few tears streamed down her face

"What she said?". Annabeth asked

"She talked to me about some silly things, but she also said that you and I would be good friends and after meeting you I can not deny it and she also sent you a hug and said that it was not anyone's fault she was transformed into a tree and would do it again to protect her greatest treasure, you ". I said and Annabeth quickly hugged me before I started to cry with joy

"Thank you ... you do not know how much this ... is important to me." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, she also said she wanted to be an apple tree." I said and Annabeth looked at me, blinked and then started laughing

"This is Thalia for you. Only her to complain about the kind of tree she has become." She said and the dessert I had ordered arrived and we both started to eat

"You said you had something else to say, what would that be?" Annabeth asked as she ate her milkshake

"Well ... I wanted to know more about the girl who had a toucan." I said, making Annabeth blink.

"How did you hear about her?"

"Ellen told me." I said and Annabeth nodded

"If she told you, then you should know almost everything, but there's only one thing that only Athena's daughters know. The girl thought about committing suicide after losing her animal that way, but we reminded her of the girl friend with Ellen and she changed her mentality. "

"That's one thing Ellen did not tell and I think she'll enjoy that, but why did not anyone tell Ellen?" I asked and Annabeth sighed

"Alice, the girl we're talking about has made us promise by the River Styx not to speak to any cabin campers about it, but that does not stop me from telling you, since you do not have a cabin defined and you're not on the promise, you can tell Ellen. " Annabeth explained

"You're really smart and if you have enough time, maybe you can outperform your mother in intelligence." I said and Annabeth blushed

"Do you think I can be smarter than my mother?"

"Well ... she's the goddess of wisdom, but for a goddess who should be smart, she made some pretty stupid mistakes she could have avoided." I said and Annabeth blinked.

"Give me an example".

"Medusa"

"My mother had a reason for it."

"Maybe, but the punishment need not have been so strict. One piece of advice I learned from Mitera: Just because you're a god does not mean you can do anything." I said and Annabeth sighed before nodding.

"I can understand your point, but it's best to leave this conversation for another day, so I guess I'd better go back to camp before Chiron did any inspection." Annabeth said and I looked at her.

"Does he do inspections?" I asked before pider two more boxes of pizza

"Very rarely, but it's always a surprise inspection." Annabeth said as we left the pizzeria, but when I was walking out the door carrying the three pizza boxes, one person bumped into the box, causing them to fall to the floor, but luckily only 1 of the slices came out of one of the boxes and fell to the floor

I glared at the person, but I sighed and grabbed the boxes, before putting the slice that fell on the floor back

"What are you going to do with this slice?" Annabeth asked, but I shrugged.

"I have a plan and I'm sure I will not eat it." I said

"It's a shame that a good slice of pizza was wasted, but I have a plan for that slice." I thought with a mischievous grin on my face before we went back to camp

As we crossed the camp boundary, a few Athena and Aphrodite girls emerged from a thicket with a smile on their faces before grabbing Annabeth, giggling and starting to drag an extremely flushed Annabeth

"Hey". I said and they stopped before looking at me

"I brought pizza." I said and extended one of the boxes toward them

They looked surprises to me before Aphrodite's daughter approached, picked up the box, winked at me and followed behind the other girls

'Well, now I just have to deliver the other slices.' I thought before heading to the Ares cabin, where I saw Clarisse heading towards the forest

"Clarisse." I called her and she looked at me a little surprised before smiling

"So Percy, how was your date?" She asked with a savage smile on her face and I ran a little before opening one of the boxes

"Feel free". I said and Clarisse grabbed two slices before I closed the box

"Good to see you understand the feminine heart." She said before biting her pizza

"I do my best. Do you know where Ellen is?" I asked and she pointed to the forest

"Okay, so take these to her, too." I said before taking two slices out of a box and putting it in the full box before handing the box with two slices to Clarisse who nodded before heading toward the glade of Snow Cloak

"Okay, now I just need to hand over the special slice..." I said before I saw his target looting something from the camp shop and I approached, even if my instincts told me to run or kill him

"Luke, I brought some pizza." I said frightening him and making his head hit against the wooden stall ceiling

"Fuck, you scared me, Percy." He said as he put a hand over his heart to calm down.

"That was the intention. I brought pizza and I'll give you a piece because you took me to the Hermes cabin." I said extending the contaminated slice to Luke, who accepted before biting a piece

"How did you get pizza?" She asked and I shrugged as naturally as possible.

"I ordered one with Annabeth's cell phone." I said before waving to him and em away from him as fast and natural as possible, although I had a big smile on my face

Now I just need to hide and box so that Chiron does not find her ... "I said before looking at the lake.

As I approached, I saw a Limnade with white hair and white eyes that I still did not know the name

"Good night, Miss ?".

"Hikata, my name is Hikata. What do you want, Percy?" She asked and I smiled before showing the pizza box to her

"I need to hide this box, do you know any place?" I asked and she made a thoughtful expression before smiling

"I'll hide it for you. For how long do you want her to be hidden?"

"Just until tomorrow." I asked and she nodded before getting out of the water and picking up the box

"Good evening, Percy." She said with a touch of charm in her voice before moving away in the direction of the Artemis cabin

"Interesting, I had not thought of that." I thought before going in the direction of the Hermes cabin for a good night's sleep

 **-Time Skip: 5 days-**

Shortly after dinner, the camp went into a frenzy that I had not seen before and I knew it was because of the war game.

When the plates were taken away, the trumpet sounded and we all sat down at our tables.

The campers shrieked and cheered as Annabeth and two of her brothers ran into the pavilion, carrying a silk banner. It was about three meters long, glittering in gray, with the painting of an owl on top of an olive tree, but as soon as Annabeth looked at me, she blushed slightly and almost lost her footing, but managed to recover and smiled slightly at me.

In those 5 days, if we count on today, Annabeth and I became very friends and Annabeth still knew the sensitive side of Clarisse because of a small accident, but now we 4 and the Limnades become friends

On the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and the sisters rushed in with another standard, the same size but bright red with the paint of a bloody spear and a boar's head although I could see that Clarisse wanted to throw that thing in the fire before of having to carry the banner of her father

Clarisse became friends with Annabeth very quickly after she discovered that she cared for a black mastiff named Sirius. Our secret meeting point became Snow Cloak's glade and the rabbit was more than happy with the company. I even tried to put Naomi in the group, but I was having little success at that time

I looked at Clarisse and she smiled discreetly at me before Chiron hit the hull and announced the teams:

Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes while Ares had allied herself with all the others: Dionysius, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus.

At first glance, some of them do not look like much, but I found out through Annabeth how dangerous the demigods can be. The sons of Dionysus can make people crazy or drunk like their father, although the effect lasts only 1 second, 1 second is all they need.

Demeter's sons and daughters may seem harmless, but Annabeth heard that a girl had used vines to hang 5 Hellhounds to death

Aphrodite's sons and daughters generally expected to sit down, and all their activities would end, and they would check their reflections on the lake, comb their hair and gossip, but they are reasonable fighters and one of the girls has the Charm ability equal to her mother.

Hephaestus' sons were large and burly from working in the metal shop all day long, and I did not doubt that they could tear a limb out of my body if they worked hard for it

And finally, they are the sons and daughters of Ares, eleven of the biggest, ugliest and most perverse boys and girls on Long Island or anywhere else on the planet, but at least I had an ally in that team that could save my life if it was necessary.

While our side owned the sons and daughters of Hermes, boys and girls with medium combat skills, although their stealth skills could help to conquer the flag. Several boys with unknown parents and while most could not use any power, Ellen and two other girls and a boy can use interesting powers that can turn the tide of battle if well used

And we still had the sons and daughters of Apollos. Powerful archers with healing powers and Naomi's bow, along with mine, can cause great damage to enemies

"Heroes! You know the rules The creek is the limit The whole forest is worth All magic items are allowed The flag must be prominently displayed and must have no more than two guards Prisoners can be disarmed but they can not be tied up or is not allowed to kill or to lame.I will serve as judge and doctor of the for battle! " Chiron shrieked and stretched out his hands and the tables suddenly covered themselves with equipment: helmets, brass swords, spears, metal-clad ox-hide shields, but I did not need this, since I had my sword and shield made by Charles, though I had put a helmet on my head just for precaution.

"Blue team, forward!". Annabeth screamed before we started moving south toward the forest and I quickly approached Annabeth followed by Ellen.

"Some strategy, Angel ?". I asked and she smiled with a small blush on her face before poking her finger into the side of the helmet

"I always have a plan, Foxy Boy." She said, making me blush before she pointed forward with her dagger

"One of the most annoying things that happened this week was Annabeth having created a nickname for me, but I think I can live with it."

"I want you guarding the creek, because your powers with the water will be an incredible defense as long as I take the flag with my cap." She said as she held her invisibility cap on her other hand before looking at Ellen.

"Ellen, I want you to keep the flag, so put as many gravity traps as possible." Annabeth asked and Ellen nodded before the group dispersed to their assigned tasks.

It was a hot and humid night. The woods were dark, with fireflies appearing and fading, when I put my feet in the creek, I felt energized

'In contrast, discovering that water energizes me was very useful.' I thought with a fierce grin on my face before I heard the trumpet sound before I heard shouts and screams in the woods, metal shocking, people struggling. An ally of Apollo passed me running like a deer, jumped over the creek and disappeared into enemy territory.

Suddenly, I heard a sound that gave me a chill on the spine, a serious canine growl somewhere nearby and I soon recognized it as a Hellhound, for I had already killed some of them, but soon the presence retreat

'Great, now Chiron has decided to put Hellhounds in the game. That was pretty unnecessary.' I thought before feeling the hairs on my neck bristle almost like when I was with Thalia, but the feeling was weaker

"It seems like Clarisse has decided to face me face-to-face, that's going to be interesting." I thought before looking at the shrubs on the other side of the creek

"You can leave Clarisse, I know you're there." I said and Clarisse quietly left the bushes followed by 4 boys and 1 girl, all sons and daughter of Ares

I punched my sword on the ground next to me before looking at them all and I soon recognized the girl's face as one of the girls I had struck with my water dragon and I looked at her

"I thought you had learned the lesson. Are you really going to fight me where there's water?" I asked and I noticed that her body tensed up

"No matter, we're outnumbered." One of the boys said and ran against me, but as soon as he set foot in the creek, I threw my shield against him, making him fall to the ground before kicking his head, making him faint

Another of the boys started to push forward against me, but I turned my armband and fired a fire fox arrow at the sword, setting it on fire and forcing him to drop his sword after she went incandescent

"My arrows will burn everything they touch." I said before that the boy who lost his sword took the sword of his friend and passed him against the third boy, making me sigh before returning my bow to the form of a bracelet and catching my sword, blocking a blow before divert another

"That's not so funny, so try harder." I teased them and the two attacked at the same time, but as they approached, I made the water of the creek as hard as concrete, trapping the two boys' feet in solid water

"Any preference how I'm going to overthrow them?" I asked, looking at Clarisse and she shrugged.

"Then I'll choose." I said before clutching my fist with solid water and punching his belly, making all the air come out of his lungs and then I pounded his face, making him faint before hitting the other between his legs, before kicking his face.

"That's really fun. It's your turn." I said looking at the girl with Clarisse

The girl looked at me, then at the three fainting siblings and then back at me before running away, making Clarisse laugh before we did a High-five

"That was the funniest thing I saw this week ...". She said before pulling away from me and turning the electric boom

"But now we're going to fight and you should know that using water against electricity is not a good idea." Clarisse said by hurling the spear into the creek, making me jump out of it, weakening me quickly

"That was clever, but I would not fight an electric spear with water or metal." I said looking at my blade, before taking a small gourd from the belt on my back and wrapping my blade with water that came out of the gourd

"You said you would not fight water, but that's exactly what you're doing and it will not help." She said before I made the water on my blade run through her edge, turning my sword into a chainsaw

"You are wrong in a small detail. What involves my blade is distilled water."

"And that's important because?" Clarisse asked as she looked closely at my sword.

"Distilled water does not conduct electricity." I said before advancing toward Clarisse who advanced against me at the same speed

Soon our blows were colliding against each other, spear against sword, in a fine dance that only true warriors can execute

Clarisse was smiling as she struck deadly blows with her spear and I also smiled as I swerved them with my sword before firing small blades of water from the sword mine against Clarisse who was able to turn the spear to block them

"It's been a while since I've had so much fun, but I think it's time to end it, after all this is still a game and I still want to win." Clarisse said before that the red electricity at the spear tip increased in intensity until the tip of the spear appeared to be made of pure electricity

"Alright, since you want it that way." I answered before making the rest of the water that enveloped my blade began to circulate it like a drill made of water

We both advanced toward each other, but before our blows collided, we heard exultant shouts, and I saw Luke running toward the boundary with the banner of the red team raised high. He was flanked by some of Hermes's boys, covering his retreat, and some Apollos behind them, fighting two Hephaestus boys.

Clarisse looked at them for a second before sighing, for she knew she could not reach Luke in time, unless she threw the spear at him and that could kill him, so she simply looked at me

"Looks like you won that game, Percy, but I still would have won the single fight." She said with a smile on her face and I rolled my eyes before hearing a sigh at my side

"Maybe you win, Clarisse, not even I can predict that result." Annabeth said as she appeared next to me after taking off her invisibility cap from her head and then Ellen approached with a small smile on her face.

"Gravity traps?" Clarisse asked and Ellen nodded.

"How do you know?". I asked and she shrugged.

"Ellen loves gravity traps"

Our side exploded in cheers so that all who could still walk arrived on the spot while the red banner flickered and became silver. The boar and the spear were replaced by a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin 11. All of the blue team lifted Luke on his shoulders and began to carry it when Chiron galloped out of the woods and blew a trumpet announcing the end of the game and our victory

Clarisse approached Annabeth and extended her hand, which was immediately tightened by Annabeth

"You won that match Annabeth, but you will not be so lucky next time." Clarisse said and Annabeth smiled

"Maybe not, but ...". The rest of Annabeth's sentence was interrupted when everyone heard a howl that cut the forest like a saw and soon the celebrations were interrupted before they all saw an imposing Rhino-sized Hellhound with lava-like red eyes that looked directly at me and fangs that looked like daggers.

I immediately made the water from the creek wrap blade minah in the same shape as before and when the Hellhound jumped against me, I fired a powerful punching blow followed by Clarisse who had loaded his spear with an incredible electric charge

As the two blows collided with the Hellhound, the glade was axed with a haze of blood as my drill ripped skin, muscle and bones as the electric charge passed through the animal burning all its internal organs and causing its blood to evaporate instantly, but he did not die before striking my belly with his claws

Soon the Hellhound dissolved in shadows and was absorbed by the earth until disappearing, leaving behind two teeth

"I think everyone should have one of their fangs, what do you think?" I asked Clarisse and she shrugged before picking up one of the fangs and I took the other one

"That's an Hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They ... they should not ...". Annabeth said in shock and I looked at her

"Someone from within the camp summoned him." Chiron said and I looked at him.

"I thought it was you who'd summoned him as a surprise challenge." I said as I held my sore belly

"Percy, can you get in the water?" Annabeth asked and I sighed before entering the creek, I soon saw the claw marks disappear

"I knew it was stronger in the water, but that I would have super regeneration is new, now I just need an adamantium skeleton." I said, but I noticed that no one laughed

"This was a good one." I said before looking at them and realizing they were looking at something above me, but when I looked up, I saw a green trident floating over my head along with a smaller image of a campfire

"So if this is your father, you may have gotten into some serious trouble." Annabeth said and Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"You may have ... he's certainly in serious trouble."

"It is determined". Chiron announced before everyone on the glade, except my closest friends bowed to me,since they knew I did not like to be treated like a god.

"Poseidon, Lord of the Earthquakes, Bearer of Storms, Father of Horses, Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the God of the Sea." Chiron said before looking at the second mark with a raised eyebrow and I could see that most people also looked at the second image with clear confusion shining in their eyes and I sighed

'So I'm Poseidon's son and I'll probably have some explanations to give. This is going to be a long night.' I thought as I felt annoyance at knowing that I could no longer turn into shark.

-Chapter End-

A/N= This was the sixth chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief

Percy has the fight of his life against Clarisse and the two get small souvenirs for a double death of a Hellhound

Morfeus is finally introduced and he will play an important role in the future.

Ellen met with Hestia and can expect a few pranks in the future while Annabeth discovered that Thalia was alive, only she knows it at the moment

And finally Percy finds out who his father is and will have to give some explanations

See you and have a good day or night


	7. Chapter 7-The Sun Girl

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my seventh chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

 **First I would like to thank the reviews of merendinoemiliano, Cheese PuffXx and Myra the Dovahkiin**

Myra the Dovahkiin: Your question will be answered in this chapter

No more delay, we go to the fic

 **\- Retrospective of the last chapter -**

"It is determined". Chiron announced before everyone on the glade, except my closest friends bowed to me,since they knew I did not like to be treated like a god.

"Poseidon, Lord of the Earthquakes, Bearer of Storms, Father of Horses, Hail; Perseus Jackson, Son of the God of the Sea." Chiron said before looking at the second mark with a raised eyebrow and I could see that most people also looked at the second image with clear confusion shining in their eyes and I sighed

'So I'm Poseidon's son and I'll probably have some explanations to give. This is going to be a long night.' I thought as I felt annoyance at knowing that I could no longer turn into shark.

I looked around at everyone and saw that they were all looking at me, but the only opinions that interested me at the time were those of my friends.

Annabeth was looking at me with a look of surprise on her face while Clarisse gave a positive sign and Ellen was giving a small smile to me, but before I could approach them, Chiron approached the center of the glade before looking me

"Congratulations, will be moved to cabin 3, so you can pick up your things in cabin 11." He said before he waved his hand to scatter the crowd of campers who soon began to walk away, though some were still staring at me

Ellen came over and hugged me with a smile on her face.

"How do you feel?". She asked and I sighed

"It's ... weird ... I can not say it's bad although I can not turn myself into a shark, but having one of the most powerful male gods as a father probably puts a big target on my back and that's one thing I I did not need it right now, so I'm going to have to walk a bit to think, but at least we've solved our space problem. " I said with a small smile, though Ellen had a confused expression on her face

"I'm sure this was not your original plan, so how ...?".

"I was going to build something for ourselves in the middle of the forest, but it looks like we have a whole cabin for both of us." I said, but Ellen sighed.

"I can not get into a cabin other than Hermes's, unless I'm allowed, but I've never heard of anyone else living in another cabin before, and your dad might get angry." Ellen said with a little fear in her voice and I sighed before smiling.

"I checked and there is no official rule book, so the rules are made by the bedding staff, but the leaders of each cabin can do whatever they want inside the cabins, so much so that it harms the camp itself, so I can invite anyone to live with me in my cabin and no one can complain about it. "

"And your father?". Annabeth asked as she approached with an expression of deep thought on her face.

"I respect him as god, but he does not have my respect as a father, at least not yet, so he can not complain about it either." I said and saw Clarisse nodding that we were going to talk later, before heading off to the lake, probably to tell the Limnades whose son I am.

"Well ... this might work. It would not normally work like that, but if it's you, then this might work and ... I wanted to give my congratulations." Annabeth said before hugging me with a flushed face.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence and for the hug, I think I needed , I'm going to the lake to think a bit, so you could take your belongings and mine and take you to the door of cabin 3?" I asked and Ellen nodded with a big smile on her face before stepping off leaping toward cabin 11

"That's the biggest smile I've ever seen she give while in the camp." Annabeth said as we walked towards the lake

"I can imagine why. She hates staying in crowded places and so do I." I said before I sighed

"Did you know that Athena and Poseidon have a rivalry?". Annabeth asked, but I shook my head.

"It started with the creation of the city of Athens, I will spare you the full story, but our parents have a rivalry, so I expect some animosity from my brothers and sisters." Annabeth said and I raised an eyebrow

"And you're not included in that?"

"I admit that I was surprised to find out who your father is, but the rivalry between them should not affect your children, so I'm still your friend." Annabeth said and soon after we got to the lake

I sat on the edge of the lake and looked at the surface of the water

"You did not just tell me that as a curiosity, did you?" I asked hopefully, but she shook her head.

"Some of my brothers and sisters should not think like me, so hopefully some of them may act differently with you, but I believe they will be few."

"I do not have a problem with that. I do not worry about people who do not like me, especially if it's because of an age-old rivalry between their mother and a father I've never met. I'm fine with the majority of people, but the only people whose opinions I care about are my family and close friends like you, Clarisse and Thalia for example "

"I'd like to ask you something related to her, but I never found a chance. Did you talk to her again?" Annabeth asked, but I shook my head.

"I wanted to talk to her again and I'll try today, but the last time I tried she did not respond to my calls, but I think she was asleep."

"Do you think I can go in there with you? I really want to talk to her again." Annabeth asked with doggy eyes and I looked away before sighing.

"I do not know, the only person who came into the dream world with me was Ellen, but she's a magician and used spells to be able to stay in the dream world, but we can try tonight." I said and Annabeth instantly hugged me before walking away with her face flushed

"Sorry,...I...".

"You can not wait to see her again and I'll do my best for you two to meet again". I said with a gentle smile on my face before looking at the water where the face of a Limnade with purple hair,witch hat and green eyes appeared

"Good morning, Samantha." I said and she smiled

"Good morning to you too. We got the news thanks to Clarisse and we're happy for you. What's it like being Poseidon's son?"

"It's a strange feeling, I can not deny it, but I think I can get used to it ... with some time." I said before getting up

"I'm going to pack my things and Ellen's things in our cabin, so I'll go back to conversations with them all night, okay?" I asked and Samantha nodded.

"I understand that the feeling of discovering your Olympian father or mother can be quite shocking, but you will get used to it." Samantha said with a smile on her face and Annabeth nodded, making a small smile appear on my face before I got up and headed toward cabin 3

So either I approached, I saw Ellen sitting on the porch step of the cabin and she looked excited, although I was a bit afraid too, but as soon as she saw me, she approached

"I got your things and mine." She said, pointing to a small pile of belongings before pointing to a much larger pile with many things reminiscent of a witch's belongings.

I nodded before picking up my things and approached the door of cabin 3 and opened it. The first thing I saw was the floor, made of blue marble cut from the deepest oceanic abyss, and soon after I saw the walls made of sea rock darker at the bottom and lighter at the top remembering the depth of the ocean

There were twenty comfortable-looking beds in two rows, some shelves, a large table that looked like wreckage, a wardrobe and a bedside table for each bed, but the main one was a large aquarium filled with countless fish whose names came to my head instantaneously and I feel a slight headache, but soon a sense of calm passed through my body and I sighed in pleasure

"I think you should feel at home in this cabin." Ellen said as she came in and I noticed that Annabeth was looking in from the door

"Yes ... I have a feeling of content that seems to fill my soul with something that was missing." I said before putting my things in a bed in the middle of the cabin and looking at the girls.

"Ellen, you can choose any bed you want and I think you can use that table for your experiences and spells." I said and Ellen smiled and hugged me before putting some things on a bed near the aquarium and putting the rest on the big table

"This is perfect Percy, I have more space than I need and it's all thanks to you."

"No problem, I help my friends whenever I can." I looked at Annabeth and invited her to come in with a wave of my hand

"You can come in whenever you want, Annabeth, just knock on the door first." I said and Annabeth nodded before reluctantly entering the cabin and looking at the aquarium

"Make yourself comfortable, I just have to pack up my few things and then I go to sleep." I said, feeling the fatigue of my struggle with Clarisse hit my body like a car on a brick wall as I placed the minotaur's horn on my bedside table and my secondary change of clothes in the wardrobe

Meanwhile, Ellen was putting several books and pots on the table and Annabeth was helping her.

"This place is really cool and I absolutely loved the aquarium." Annabeth said and I smiled.

"I have to agree, I also loved the aquarium, but I still plan to add some things to make this place more enjoyable as a television and a pool".

"A pool would be nice, but I want to project it ... if you do not mind, of course." Annabeht asked and I smiled

"Of course, I would love to. I want something simple but refined, but we can decide that another day, I'm sleepy now and just want to get some sleep." I said as I looked at my bed and Annabeth nodded before heading toward the exit, but she stopped as soon as she opened the door

"Let's talk more tomorrow, but for now, good night and good dreams for you both." She said before leaving

"You made her excited and she's probably going to sleep with the pool design on her head." Ellen said before picking up a pajamas decorated with cute little bats and went to a door made of wood that I had not noticed before

"I'll change if you do not mind." She said and I nodded at her to enter and close the door, though I did not hear the clatter of the lock

'She trusts me not to peek, though she may not mind since I have a feminine side too.' I thought before shrugging and looking around to see if there was something I had not noticed at first glance but nothing else was different than what I had seen and I sighed as I waited for Ellen to finish.

As soon as she came out of what I assumed to be the bathroom, dressed in pajamas that made her look cute and provocative at the same time, I nodded to her before going through the door and saw a large bathroom with 5 enclosed compartments where they were located toilets, a large balloon with 7 sinks, a large mirror over the sinks and 10 bathroom boxing

"This bathroom looks much better than the outside ones, but I think it makes sense since it must have been cleaned and then never used again today." I thought before going into the shower and turning on the hot water, letting out a sigh of relief as I felt the water dripping down my skin

As soon as I got out of the shower, I put on my clothes, but before I left the bathroom, I saw 1 panties with small witch hats stamped and I sighed before picking her up off the floor and tossing into the laundry basket

As soon as I left the bathroom, I saw Ellen in front of me and sighed again

"I already threw her in the laundry basket to be washed tomorrow." I said and Ellen nodded with a small blush on her face before heading toward her bed and I toward mine and lay down.

"What are you going to do in the dream world today?" Ellen asked and I sighed for the tenth time today

"I'll make Annabeth and Thalia meet." I said and turned my head towards Ellen when I heard a shocked sigh and smiled at the sight of her mouth open in shock

"Thalia died, so how did you ... Did she really die?" Ellen asked and I shook my head.

"Apparently Zeus turned her into a pine tree before she died altogether, so she's still alive, even though she's a pine tree now."

"I did not expect it, but I'm pleasantly surprised by that. Annabeth really deserves to meet her best friend"

"Good evening, Ellen." I said before closing my eyes, but I heard a glad sigh from Ellen

"Good evening to you too and thank you again for that." She said and I gave a slight wave of my hand before going to the dream world.

As soon as I opened my eyes on the dream world, I saw that Ellen was still asleep, so I became my kitsune form and went directly to Athena's cabin, but before I entered it, I saw Annabeth coming out of the inside and I raised an eyebrow

"Ellen lent me the amulet she uses to enter the dream world." She explained and I nodded before we headed towards Thalia's pine tree.

"Ellen lent you the amulet, and you even asked me why you needed to come here?" I asked and Annabeth smiled

"I said I needed a way to come here and that was urgent, but when she asked why, I told her to ask you." She said and I shook my head in amusement before we got close to the tree.

"Relax, she still cares a lot about you and will be very happy to see you again." I said after realizing how tense Annabeth was and she relaxed a bit

"Hold my tail and we'll see your friend very lost." I said and Annabeth instantly held my tail before I touched the ball of Thalia's dream.

Again I was on the hill with storm clouds in the sky and again I saw Thalia sitting on the tree stump facing in the opposite direction from where I was

"I'll talk to her and then you'll come in." I whispered to Annabeth before approaching Thalia.

"You do not dream much, pine girl." I said and Thalia tensed for a second before relaxing again

"I sleep a lot, so maybe you just do not get into the moments when I'm asleep." She said before shrugging and I sighed.

"That may be a motive ... but changing the subject, what is your biggest wish?, and just to clarify, I'm not talking about being an apple tree." I told her I saw that Thalia was thinking

"I have many desires like not being a tree or driving a Ferrari, but my biggest desire is to see Annabeht again." She said and I raised an eyebrow

"Only Annabeth?"

"I'd like to see Luke too, but I've gotten much more attached to Annabeth than he did." Thalia explained and I nodded.

"Well, I can not transform your physical body back into the form of a girl ... at least not for the moment and since you're in the dream world, you can drive a Ferrari whenever you want ..."

"It's going to be a fake Ferrari that does not even come close to the real one."

"You're right but I can still fulfill your main wish," I said with a fox grin, causing Thalia to blink and stare at me, but I just pointed back at her with my tail

Thalia turned her body until she saw Annabeth looking at her very reluctantly, but instead of the expected reaction, she just started laughing

"I've tried this before to get myself out of the loneliness of this place, but it was just an illusion, so she had no feelings and just said what she thought she was going to say, so this ..."

"Thalia ...?" Annabeth said with a clear tone of longing in her voice as tears of joy trickled down her face and Thalia instantly stopped what she was talking about before looking at me in shock but I just nodded.

Thalia rose from the stump quietly before walking slowly toward Annabeth.

"Ann, is it really you?" She asked in a reverent tone and Annabeht nodded before running toward Thalia and giving her a big hug, crying audibly as the two of them touched

Thalia was shocked for a second before wrapping Annabeth in her arms and putting her head on Annabeth's shoulders as she shed tears of happiness.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence before Thalia pulled away with a big smile on her face.

"Annabeth, you've grown a lot."

"And you look exactly like you were before." Annabeth answered and Thalia rolled her eyes and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I never expected to see you again, Annabeth. Tell me everything that happened after I turned a tree.

"Well, the story is a little long, but I think we have time." She said before beginning to explain

I was silent as they talked so as not to disturb the exciting reunion and smiled at the excitement with which they were talking

"They are very excited, but it's justified. I want to help Thalia fully return to the world of the living, but I do not have that power yet, but maybe I can if I try hard ... it seems like I have some questions for Mitera ' . I thought with a sigh before noticing that Thalia was looking at me

"Did you tell Annabeth that I wanted to be an apple tree?" She asked with a pout on the cheek and I looked at Annabeth, seeing she was laughing a lot

"Well ... I did not see it as a secret to be kept and we have to admit it's funny." I said with a fox smile, and Thalia blushed slightly, but nodded before sighing.

"I lost a lot of things while I was in my tree form, but I hope I can recover everything if I ever get back to normal."

"You're going back to normal, I'm sure of it. I researched some formal and the risky mens would be if percephone helped, but ...". Annabeth said a little uncertainly as she looked at me.

"I do not have that kind of power yet. I'll try to bring you back to normal, but I'll just be able to think about it once I find the lightning your father lost." I said and Thalia blinked.

"My father lost the master bolt?" Thalia asked in surprise and Annabeth, who had stopped laughing, nodded before explaining the case

"So my father's lightning was stolen along with Hades's helm of darkness and no one knows who stole these items? That's a real problem." Thalia said with a worried expression.

"You have no idea. Your father and his brother have their guns stolen and they decide to blame their other brother and then my father and yours start fighting like two little children."

"Are you ... Poseidon's daughter?" Thalia asked surprised and I made a tailpalm

"I should have said it before, but I only found out today and I was going to talk after you finished speaking to Annabeth, but yes, I am Poseidon's son ... or at least my male form is, in that form I am Hestia's daughter ". I said and then explained how I had become Hestia's daughter, and at the end of the story, Thalia whistled

"You never cease to amaze me," Thalia said and I sighed.

"You do not know half of it. Your father blames me for stealing his lightning bolt, since I never went to Mount Olympus, though I've already attended a meeting through my Mitera's necklace"

"..." Thalia opened and closed her mouth for a few moments before her face became furious.

"My father seems to have gone crazy for once. He can not accuse one of my best friends of stealing anything without evidence. He has done this before by the records and never ended well." Thalia said before looking at the lightning bolts of her dream world and began to utter offenses before Annabeth grabbed her from behind in a hug and I approached and began rubbing my face in her leg.

"I'm going to settle this. I'm going to ask for a mission tomorrow to look for this fucking lightning before the summer solstice meeting. Annabeth, can I count on your help?" I asked and Annabeth looked at me.

"I've been waiting for a mission for a long time. You can count on me." Annabeth said with an excited face and I smiled before looking at Thalia

"And I need you to cheer for us, because if any monster finds out that we've rescued the Zeus's master bolt, then they're going to come after us just like ants go after sugar." I said and Thalia looked at me as she calmed down

"I'll ... cheer for both of you, but I wanted to do more ..." Thalia said and Annabeth hugged her

"You two wait here, I'll get the other girls together." I said and saw that Thalia raised an eyebrow, but I got out of her dream before she could say anything and ran into Ellen's dream, where I saw she was sitting on a fence while watching a pasture full of sheep

"I did not know people were still counting sheep to get to sleep." I said, making Ellen fall on the grass and I started laughing

"That's not funny, Percephone. What do you want to talk about?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow, but before I could speak, she rolled her eyes.

You would not have entered my dream if you did not want to say something." She said and I sighed.

"You have a good point. I'm going to ask for a mission tomorrow to find that stupid lightning and I wonder if I can count on your help?" I asked and she nodded.

"You do not have to ask me anything. I'll help you whenever you need me." She said and I held out my tail to her.

"We're gathered in the dream world and I'm going to take you there." I said and she held my tail before we got out of her dream.

"I'll go after Clarisse, so wait for me at Thalia's pine." I said and she nodded before I ran towards the Ares cabin, but as soon as I got there, I did not see her dream ball anywhere

"Clarisse is awake, so I'll talk to her tomorrow." I said with a sigh and left the cabin, but when I was going back to the pine tree, I looked at the Apollo cabin and sighed again before entering.

Inside the cabin, I could see bunk beds on either side with a crib in the middle of the cabin for the wounded, the floor was made of pure gold and warm to the touch, though it could not burn anyone. The walls were full of medical instruments and targets for archery while the ceiling was made of glass, although the outside still looked made of gold

I rolled my eyes to ostentation and headed toward a dream ball that was brighter than the others and I sighed

"I can regret this, but I need her power." I said before playing dream ball, but as soon as I appeared in the dream, I was amazed to be in a Japanese shrine themed with the sun

The dream was very big, and it took me twenty minutes to find Naomi, but finally I saw her sitting on the temple roof as she looked directly at the sun as it descended into the horizon

"I did not know that the children of Apollo could look into the sun without being blind, it is an interesting power and not very useful." I said, surprising the girl, but before she fell off the roof, I grabbed her with my tail.

Thank you, I did not expect you to give me a fright like before, especially after I came to the States, but you got me this time ..." Naomi stopped talking after looking at me, but before I could say anything to understand what she was talking about, she started to shed tears and hugged me

"Zana ... what did you ... how did you get here?" She asked between sobs of joy and I was getting even more confused

"Who is Zana?"

"Zana is you, you silly." She said before pulling away from me and looking at my tail

"Zana has three tails, so you can not be Zana. Who are you?" She asked and I sighed

"My name is Percephone and I need your help."

"What kind of help? I could not learn to do exorcisms yet." She said and I blinked

"You know we're in a dream, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well ... I'll explain everything in the dream world." I said and extended my hand for her to grab

She stared at me for a minute before grabbing my tail and we headed back to the dream world

"Is this the dream world?" She asked as she looked around and I nodded.

"Yes, this is the dream world." I replied and she sighed

"It's a little more boring than I thought it would be, but back to the main subject, what is the reason you took me out of my dream?" She asked with a tone of curiosity and a little irritation in her voice.

"I'll explain as soon as we're all together." I answered and she looked at me suspiciously but nodded.

As soon as the two of us arrived at the tree, I saw Ellen leaning against the pine tree, but as soon as she saw me, she approached

"You took more than ...". She stopped talking when she saw Naomi next to me and then looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"She's strong and can be a lot of help. I'll get Annabeth and we'll have an emergency meeting." I said before entering Thalia's dream.

"You're late." Thalia said when I appeared near her and I sighed

"It took me a while to find one of the girls. You do not know how big the dreams can be." I said, making Thalia roll her eyes

"Well, good luck with the meeting." She said and I raised an eyebrow

"How come so good luck, you come too." I said before looking around and noticing the lack of the second girl

"I can not go together, it would only give me more trouble than ..."

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked, interrupting Thalia in the middle of the sentence and she sighed in irritation

"She needed to go to the bathroom." She said as if it were the most normal thing in the world and would normally be if this were not the dream world

"She should not have to go to the bathroom since we're in her dream. That does not make sense." I said, but Thalia just smirked, making me raise an eyebrow

"That would be true, unless the dream lady decided that everyone inside him needed to go to the bathroom. I tried that earlier with you but it did not work, although it worked perfectly for Annabeth." She said and I made a facetail

"Okay, so where's the bathroom you created?" I asked, but my question was answered when I heard the noise from the toilet and the trunk of a nearby tree opened like a door and Annabeth came out of it

"That was not funny, Thalia." Annabeth said with a flushed face and I made another facetail

"I will not even ask. Hold my tail so we can go to the meeting at once." I said and Annabeth caught my tail, but Thalia shook her head.

"I'm useless to you at the moment, so you do not ...". I interrupted Thalia's phrase by touching the tip of her tail on her leg and then back to the hub hub, but as soon as we got back, Thalia punched me lightly on the head

"This is for interrupting my speech and ..." Thalia was interrupted again when Ellen and Naomi gave her a big hug

"I'm glad to see you're still alive, Thalia." Naomi said with respect after pulling away and bowing in the traditional manner to Thalia as Ellen continued to hug her

"I did not imagine that kind of reaction." I said as I looked surprised at the scene

"Thalia's death was felt by everyone in the camp, even those who did not know her and her body now protects our borders, so everyone has great respect for who she is." Annabeth explained as she wiped a tear off her cheek.

As soon as the girls calmed down, I gave a slight grunt to catch my eye and sighed.

"Now that I have your attention, I'll start by explaining who I am to Naomi and then we can go to the main subject." I said and got a nod from everyone before Naomi sat down in front of me and I explained all the relevant parts to her.

At the end of the story, she was in shock and her only response was to open and close her mouth repeatedly until some sentence could come out

"I had no idea you were ...".

"A Kitsune?" I tried to tell you, but whenever I approached to talk to you, you walked away as if I was contaminated with the black plague. I said and she blushed

"I'm sorry ... a lot of boys always try to get close to me because of my beauty or because I'm oriental, but I ... I'm a lesbian and some people in the camp have already expressed their dislike for gays ...". She said ashamed, but I simply put my tail around her

"No one here will judge you, so do not worry about it. We just want to be your friends." I said and I could feel her shoulders relaxing.

"The only other girl in our group is Clarisse." I said and she looked at me like I had turned into the batman right in front of her

"The most rude, violent, and volatile girl I've ever met is a good person?" Naomi asked and Annabeth nodded.

"It was a surprise to me too, but it was a pleasant surprise. We were enemies, but now we're great friends." Annabeth said and I nodded before sighing.

"Well, now let's get down to the main subject. I'm going to ask for a quest to find the master bolt of Zeus before he decides to blow me up unfairly and I'm going to need your help." I said and explained my situation to Naomi.

"It seems like you're in a difficult situation. I'll help you, but if I ever need help, I hope you do the same for me." She said and I smile

"I will always help my friends whenever I can, so do not worry about it, but taking advantage of the fact that we are talking about personal matters, who is Zana?" I asked and Namoi sighed, making the other girls look confused at us

"She's a kitsune like you, except she has three tails and her fur is purple with gold stripes." Naomi explained and I nodded a little impressed by the unusual color

"This is a really beautiful fur. How did you get to know this Kitsune?" I asked trying to figure out the mystery surrounding Naomi, but before she answered, Annabeth whistled

"Can anyone explain what's going on?" She asked and I nodded.

"Apparently Naomi met another Kitsune named Zana before me and confused me with her, although how she mistook me for a purple fur fox is still a mystery to me." I said and Naomi blushed

"It was just the euphoria to see a friend lost a lot. Zana has been my protector since I was born, but I had to come to the United States because of my father's new job and she can not come together for personal reasons, so I I miss her. "

"I'm sorry, this must be difficult for you." I said as I stroked her back with my butt and she smiled a little

"Did Apollo need a new job?" Ellen asked confused, but Naomi shook her head.

"My father is human." Naomi replied and I was confused.

"You said that your friend Zana is a kitsune of three tails and that she was your protector, but why you needed a kitsune as strong as bodyguards?". Thalia asked

"Well ... I do not say this to anyone, but you told me your biggest secret and it would be unfair not to tell mine to you. I am Amaterasu's daughter." She said and a sepulchral silence fell on the group with this great revelation.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was the seventh chapter of Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief

It took a while, but finally I got the time to finish it and edit

We did not have much action in this chapter, but I hope you were surprised by the revelation at the end

In the next chapter, we will have the end of the meeting and the beginning of the quest in search of the lightning of Zeus

 **See you in the next chapter, so good morning or night for all of you.**


End file.
